Historias Cruzadas
by Choi Lu
Summary: (Situado antes de Gamer Over y ¿Start?) [Oc] Aparentan ser felices, con una vida perfectamente feliz y con la que están satisfechos, listos para cualquier aventura que se les atraviese. Pero no siempre ha sido así... para nada. Esta es la historia de unos jóvenes que han tenido lo que se podría decir una historia complicada.
1. Experimento Fallido

**Historias cruzadas**

* * *

><p><span>1: Experimento Fallido<span>

* * *

><p>No hay nada que un niño disfrute más que salir y jugar al aire libre, sentir esa vitalidad y energía desbordantes. Nada es más perfecto para un niño que poder ser libre y jugar libre.<p>

O al menos eso pensaba él.

A sus escasos ocho años, Alexi era un niño huérfano, atrapado entre las cuatro paredes del orfanato al que había llegado tras la trágica muerte de sus padres cuando él apenas tenía seis años. Dos años en ese lugar le habían dejado más que claro que su suerte no había sido la mejor de todas.

El orfanato Spring Hill aparentaba ser un buen lugar, donde se cuidaba adecuadamente a los niños que llegaban ahí. Pero la verdad era que en ese lugar había científicos que usaban a los niños para hacer experimentos de lo más inhumano. Varias veces el pequeño Alexi escuchaba asustado los gritos de otros niños, el sonido de explosiones e incluso gruñidos semejantes a los de un monstruo.

"Duele..." Pensó el pequeño pelirrojo mientras veía el lugar donde le habían inyectado algo hacía apenas unos minutos, después miró su muñeca derecha, ahí le habían tatuado algo: "00X"... su número.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y levantó la mirada. En la pequeña habitación entraron un científico joven de mirada bondadosa y una mujer anciana. Ambos miraban con cierto aire de tristeza a Alexi, pero el hombre trató de ser optimista.

-¡Hey, Alexi! ¿Qué tal te ha ido?- Dijo mientras se sentaba a lado del menor le ponía el puño enfrente para "chocarlas". Alexi sonrió y respondió e saludo, pero a la hora de querer hablar, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo.

-B...biennn, g...gra...cias... John.- Respondió Alexi casi forzándose a hablar bien. La mujer mayor lo vio con tristeza para luego voltear a ver de mala manera a John.

-Nani, yo no participé en esto.- Se excusó poniendo sus manos al frente, luego, volteando a ver al pequeño, le preguntó.- ¿Desde hace cuánto te inyectan _eso_?

Alexi miró hacia otro lado como queriendo recordar algo para luego poner una de sus manitas enfrente con tres dedos levantados. Nani bajó la cabeza y John le miró algo incrédulo.

-¿¡Tres meses!?-Se incorporó de la cama del niño y se rascó la cabeza.- Vaya que se puede perder mucho tiempo encerrado en un laboratorio. Y tal parecía que sí, pues John había sentido que sólo había estado en el laboratorio por dos semanas a lo mucho. Tenía que hacer un experimento sobre el efecto de ciertas sustancias en el organismo de los humanos. Debía admitirlo, el científico empezaba a odiar trabajar ahí, experimentar con criaturitas inocentes y hacerlas sufrir simplemente le parecía inhumano. Sólo no se había ido de ahí por Alexi, le había tomado cariño al niño, y quería estar ahí para protegerlo de los demás científicos y niños lo más que pudiera.

Los científicos en Spring Hill tenían el libre acceso a interactuar con los niños, hablar, jugar conversar, o hacer cosas más _oscuras_ con ellos. Eso era lo que preocupaba más a John, él sabía que Alexi, desde el momento en que había entrado a aquel lugar se había convertido en el objetivo de muchos. El niño había sido inclusive víctima de un grupo de niños bravucones el primer más o menos a la semana de haber llegado, los niños le golpearon y dejaron muy mal; desde ese día el niño pelirrojo le tenía pavor a salir de su habitación. Honestamente se sentía con suerte de haber conocido a John y a Nani, un científico y una cuidadora que eran diferentes a los demás.

"Tal vez... así sea mejor. "Pensó una ocasión Alexi mientras veía a unos niños jugar felices afuera. Spring Hill estaba situado justo al lado de una escuela primaria. "A lo mejor yo soy un peligro para los demás. Tal vez por eso me odien." Se dijo a sí mismo, más para criticarse que para consolarse; abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a sollozar en silencio, su voz estaba casi extinta. Los científicos le inyectaban semanalmente algo, una especie de droga, que iba inutilizando lentamente las cueras vocales del menor. Esto no le agradó en absoluto a John.

Un día, decidido el hombre fue directamente a la oficina del superior para quejarse de la situación de Alexi.

-¿Está usted loco?- Preguntó John casi a gritos a un hombre bajo de edad avanzada, el hombre frunció el ceño.

-Más bien eres tú el que está mal, John.- Dijo el superior con tosquedad.- Sabes que es parte de los procesos ir preparando a nuestros sujetos de prueba para que estén en las mejores condiciones para nuestros experimentos.

-Sí, ya lo sé- Replicó con voz cansada John.- Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué a él? ¿Por qué Alexi?

-Hemos descubierto que los niños con experiencias traumáticas son mejores receptores de nuestras pruebas. Alexi es uno de los que más traumas tiene registrados, es el sujeto perfecto para nuestro nuevo experimento.- Dijo el anciano con seriedad.- Aparte, tarde o temprano le hubiera tocado su turno, John.

El científico se dejó caer derrotado en su asiento, masajeándose la sien.

-Bien, bien, entiendo.- Dijo John no del todo convencido.- Lo único que quiero saber es, ¿en qué consiste el dichoso experimento?

El viejo rio por lo bajo.

-Me esperaba esa pregunta, muchacho.- Dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.- Sabes que por años hemos buscado la forma de mejorar la genética de los humanos, ¿no?- John asintió.- Bien, entonces debo decirte que con ese niño estaremos a menos de un paso de lograrlo. Nuestros expertos han desarrollado una especie de droga que funciona estimulando de sobre manera ciertas partes del cerebro, como la que controla la motricidad, la resistencia, la velocidad, entre muchas otras; además, la droga desacelera a un punto prácticamente nulo el proceso de envejecimiento. ¿Entiendes eso, John? ¡Hemos encontrado la cura contra el envejecimiento! Las enfermedades y la muerte serán cosa del pasado. Acéptalo, esto es por el futuro de la ciencia.

-Pero entonces, si para eso van a utilizar a Alexi, ¿por qué le están aplicando esas drogas? ¿No ven que lo están dejando inutilizable?- Preguntó John alterado, el superior rio de nuevo.

-Eso es parte del experimento. Verás, John; al aplicarle esta sustancia, el niño irá quedando en un estado de "parálisis" que irá progresando hasta terminar como un simple muñeco, será ahí cuando pongamos en acción el experimento. El proceso tardará más de lo que esperábamos, seis años, eso es mucho, pero si todo sale bien, valdrá la pena la espera, John, te pido de la manera más atenta que no intentes interferir en esto, por tu seguridad, la del niño y la de su cuidadora. ¿Entendido?

El joven científico asintió, aun y cuando no estaba para nada de acuerdo con el viejo. Caminó por los pasillos con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y se dirigió al cuarto de Alexi. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el niño durmiendo tranquilamente mientras era vigilado por su nana, Nani volteo a ver a John y le dirigió una mirada entre molesta y preocupada.

-¿Conseguiste algo?- Preguntó con un tono lleno de preocupación.- Alexi no ha podido decir ni una frase completa hoy, a duras penas y me logró decir _Sí _cuando le pregunté si quería comer algo.

El rostro de John estaba apagado y con una expresión como de muerto.

-No.- Dijo con un tono apagado.- Pero ahora sé el propósito de lo que le están haciendo a Alexi, y no es nada bueno... en absoluto.

-Entonces... ¿qué haremos, John? Yo no puedo escapar, pero tú sí.- Dijo Nani notablemente preocupada. De repente, su voz cambió a un tono más bien autoritario.- Llévatelo, llévate al niño de este lugar, esta noche. Yo diré al día siguiente que no sobrevivió a las dosis que se le aplicaban y murió, que tú sacaste el cuerpo y luego te suicidaste; así les perderán la pista y podrás hacer que Alexi empiece de cero, otra vez.

John se quedó incrédulo, esa anciana podía ser a veces muy inteligente. Pero... ¿funcionaría? Tal vez no, pero en realidad, valdría la pena intentarlo. Él no soportaba cómo trataban a los niños ahí, era pero que cualquier trato hacia algún animal. Alzó la vista decidido y asintió.

-Lo haré, nos iremos mañana al anochecer, lo prometo, Nani, él estará bien.- Dijo John para luego acercarle al niño y acariciarle la cabeza.- Prometo que te sacaré de aquí, Alexi, aun si es a costa de mi vida.

Cuando Alexi despertó, lo primero que vio fue a John sentado en una silla a lado de su cama, trató de hablarle pero, como en días anteriores, de su garganta no salió sonido alguno, ni siquiera un leve gemido o gorjeo, simplemente nada. Con cuidado se enderezó y picó con su dedito el hombro de John, captando su atención.

-Hey, despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes?- Alexi se agarró la garganta con las manos, haciendo entender que ningún sonido salía de su garganta.- Oh, entiendo. Bueno, pero anímate, que hoy te voy a sacar de aquí. Está noche.

El infantil rostro de Alexi se iluminó, ¿ser libre? Entonces... ¿podría jugar, jugar y ser libre? Eso le parecía emocionante, así que con emoción asintió repetidas veces. El resto del día se la había pasado emocionado, viendo alternadamente entre la puerta de su habitación y la ventana, esperando con ansias que llegara la hora en que John entrara por esa puerta y se lo llevara muy, muy lejos de ahí.

Pero el momento nunca llegó... ¿por qué habrá sido...?

* * *

><p>John se encontraba preparando sus pertenencias cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. "<em>¿Quién podrá ser? Nani no sabe en qué habitación estoy."<em> Pensó el joven mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa, al abrir se encontró con unos hombres grandes y corpulentos comenzaron a golpearle hasta dejarlo inconsciente, luego uno de ellos lo cargó y se lo llevó De ahí, nadie supo qué fue lo que le sucedió a John. ¿O sí?

Nani estaba caminando por los pasillos en su ronda nocturna cuando unos sonidos la alertaron, la anciana mujer levantó un poco su lámpara para ver mejor a su alrededor, volteó hacia todos lados hasta que vio algo que la horrorizó; por uno de los pasillos iban los mismos dos guardias, ahora cargando una bolsa negra que estaba cerrada "por completo", sin embargo, de ella se asomaba lo que parecía ser una mano cubierta de sangre. Su intuición le dijo a Nani que en esa bolsa se encontraba nadie más ni nadie menos que John.

"_Esto no es bueno, ¡Alexi!"_ Pensó la mujer de inmediato en el niño pelirrojo, debía de advertirle, tal vez podría hacer algo. Estaba ya dispuesta a echar a correr hacia la habitación del menor cuando sintió que alguien le impedía moverse, con desesperación intentó zafarse del agarre pero en su lugar sintió un pañuelo impregnado de algo cerca de su nariz y boca, después... todo se volvió negro. Nadie volvió a saber de la anciana.

Esa mañana Alexi amaneció en su cama, miró a todos lados entre confundido y decepcionado, esperaba que sólo hubiera estado soñando y en realidad John hubiera logrado sacarlo de ese lugar. Un sonido le alertó, asustado volteó a ver la puerta y vio con horror cómo ésta era derrumbada por unos hombres muy corpulentos, uno de ellos irrumpió en l pequeña habitación y se acercó al niño para luego dejarle en el regazo un pequeño pañuelo cubriendo algo, el pañuelo estaba cubierto de sangre. Con miedo Alexi abrió el envoltorio y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par: en el pañuelo se encontraban dos pedazos de lo que parecían ser unos dedos, el primero parecí ser de un hombre, el segundo, de una persona de la tercera edad.

Los ojos de Alexi se llenaron de lágrimas, "_John... Nani..."._Su sentimentalismo se vio truncado de golpe cuando vio entrar a la habitación a un hombre anciano, era el superior.

-Ahora que no están esos estorbos, parece que podremos seguir con el experimento, sujeto 00X.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Alexi crispó los puños y, justo cuando estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe al viejo, recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza de parte de uno de los dos hombretones. De ahí, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><em>Seis años después...<em>

Vacío, lo único con lo que podía describirse en ese momento era vacío. Se sentía vacío, inútil, una carga.

Alexi ahora tenía catorce años y se encontraba en un "estado vegetativo", ya no podía moverse, ni hablar, ni siquiera podía comer o ir al baño por su cuenta, estaba total, o casi totalmente inutilizable. Lo único que podía hacer aún era ver, escuchar y pensar.

Aquel niño pequeño y delgado lleno de energía había crecido para dar paso a un joven de rasgos un tanto aniñados y mirada decaída. "_Quiero morir."_ Pensaba eso al menos diez veces al día, y es que, para él, la vida ya no tenía sentido. Movió débilmente los ojos para ver el calendario que estaba al lado de su cama: ese día sería el día en que se llevaría a cabo la parte final del experimento. _"Por fin..."_ Pensó Alexi y cerró débilmente los ojos.

A los pocos minutos entraron a la habitación unos enfermeros y colocaron al joven en una silla de ruedas. Alexi estaba despierto, inmóvil, parecía un muñeco, un adorable muñeco de cabello rojo, ojos esmeraldas y pecas en las mejillas. Lo llevaron por diversos pasillos hasta que llegaron a la zona subterránea del orfanato, el lugar donde los experimentos eran llevados a cabo. Lo llevaron a través de laboratorios donde vio las atrocidades más horribles jamás vistas, unos gemelos unidos quirúrgica (y fallidamente), un hombre consumido por un extraño cristal negro con plumas, entre otros. Siguieron atravesando laboratorios hasta que llegaron a uno, el lugar donde Alexi se convertiría en el "humano perfecto".

Entre varios enfermeros colocaron al muchacho en una cama metálica y lo sujetaron de brazos y piernas con grilletes fusionados a la mesa, aunque por el momento eso no fuera necesario. Le pusieron a Alexi varias sondas y lo conectaron a extrañas máquinas que emitían pitidos.

-El sujeto está listo.- Dijo una enfermera joven acercándose al doctor.- Estamos listos para comenzar.

El doctor asintió y preparó una jeringa llena de un líquido espeso color verde esmeralda. Con mucho cuidado se acercó a Alexi e inyectó la sustancia en al brazo de muchacho. En ese momento, Alexi sintió como si algo se sacudiera dentro de él, una chispa se encendió y, tras seis largos años, el muchacho se sintió vivo de nuevo.

-Los signos son estables.- Dijo un joven que supervisaba la máquina que medía el pulso de Alexi.

_Lentamente abrió y cerró los puños_

-Su actividad cerebral ha aumentado.- Dijo otra enfermera.

_Un gemido salió de su garganta_

-Ritmo cardíaco estable.- Indicó el mismo joven de antes.

_...Y los recuerdos regresaron._

Una joven enfermera se acercó a donde estaba acostado Alexi, le había llamado mucho la atención aquel espécimen, hacía apenas unos minutos parecía muerto, pero ahora... se veía más vivo que nunca. Bajó la vista y percibió un poco confundida cómo la piel de Alexi se iba haciendo más pálida y se llenaba de extrañas marcas negras. Aterrada recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo del muchacho, viendo cómo esas extras marcas lo invadían rápidamente; llegó a la zona del rostro y vio con horror cómo los ojos de Alexi pasaban de ser color esmeralda a ser de un color rojo brillante. La joven estaba petrificada del susto, tal vez por eso no pudo reaccionar cuando _eso_ rompió los grilletes y se enderezó; para el momento en que hubo regresado en sí, ya era demasiado tarde...

* * *

><p>Un par de científicos estaban revisando unas estadísticas cuando de repente escucharon lo que parecía ser el crujir de algo, voltearon la vista y se helaron de terror: ahí, frente a sus ojos, una pared se encontraba desmoronándose en pedazos, ellos estaban en el laboratorio más cercano a la zona superior del orfanato; vieron horrorizados que de entre los escombros aparecía una figura humana, un chico, de cabello rojo carmesí, piel pálida llena de marcas negras y ojos rojos que brillaban con furia.<p>

Los científicos trataron de escapar para dar la alerta de evacuación, pero era muy tarde; el _monstruo_ los asesinó de una manera cruel, descuartizándolos y haciéndoles volar las cabezas. Acabó con todos los científicos, doctores y enfermeras que trabajaban en el laboratorio, seguían los de arriba.

* * *

><p>Todo el día, aquel monstruo les dio caza a todos y cada uno de los seres vivos que existían en el orfanato, se excitó al sentir l sangre manchar sus manos, a escuchar los huesos crujir y los cráneos romperse. Acabó entrado el atardecer, el monstruo había examinado todas y cada una de las habitaciones del lugar, sólo le faltaba una. Tumbó la puerta y entró a la que había sido alguna vez su habitación, escaneó el lugar en busca de algún signo de vida... nada.<p>

De repente sus ojos carmesí se toparon con algo que lo dejó helado: encima de una pequeña cajonera, reposando ahí y cómo mirándolo se encontraba un pequeño conejo de peluche y ojos de botón, la tela del peluche estaba sucia, posiblemente consecuencia del apego que Alexi le tuvo por un tiempo... antes de ser convertido en _eso_.

Una nueva chispa se encendió en el interior de él, una chispa que posiblemente se había apagado en el momento en que se había vuelto un monstruo. La chispa de su conciencia.

-Monstruo...- Dijo Alexi en voz baja mientras se tocaba la zona del pecho que daba al corazón.- Monstruo... yo.- Sus ojos dejaron de ser color rojo brillante para ser morados. Con miedo comenzó a ver hacia todos lados, salió de su habitación y vio asustado todos esos cadáveres y restos humanos esparcidos por todos lados. Se miró las manos, sólo percibió el rojo de la sangre, sus ojos se humedecieron y calló de rodilla, mientras decía en voz baja.- ¿Qué he hecho... qué he hecho...?

Otra chispa se encendió en él, la chispa de su razón. Aun temblando se incorporó y volvió a ver todo el lugar, era un desastre, ya no era un lugar habitable. Alexi tomó una decisión: se iría de ese lugar, se alejaría de la sociedad, él era un monstruo y no quería lastimar a nadie más. En un saco metió las cosas que consideró importantes o útiles para él, ropa, alimentos, libros y el conejo de peluche. Por la noche se fue.

* * *

><p>La ciudad era grande, demasiado para él. No conocía nada, absolutamente nada de ahí. Procuró ir por los lugares más aislados, tratando de no toparse con nadie, encontró un edificio abandonado, tal vez ese sería un lugar ideal para él. Escaló por fuera del edificio hasta legar a la azotea, al encontrarse ahí pudo apreciar las estrellas.<p>

-Hermoso...- Dijo en voz baja, de repente, sintió una presencia detrás de él. Volteó rápidamente y se topó con unos ojos turquesa. Se trataba de un chico, estatura baja, cabello rojizo un poco largo y uno ojos turquesa que tenían una expresión muy seria, por las alza blancas que salían de su espalda, Alexi pudo deducir que era un ángel.

-¿Qué eres?- Preguntó el ángel, su voz era suave y seria. Alexi bajó la vista.

-Yo... yo monstruo.- Dijo Alexi para luego llevarse la mano a la garganta, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había cambiado su voz desde el momento que la había perdido. El ángel levantó las cejas, ligeramente sorprendido.

-No puedes hablar bien.- Dijo más para sí mismo que para el chico, acto seguido le hizo un ademán para que le siguiera.- Ven conmigo, conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar.

No supo por qué, pero en ese momento el chico sintió cómo una última chispa se encendía en él, la chispa de sus emociones. Siguió al ángel hasta llegar a la entrada del mismo edificio abandonado, el ángel abrió la puerta y le indicó a Alexi que esperara.

Alexi pudo oír unas cuantas palabras, para acto seguido sentir cómo una mano le tomaba de la muñeca y lo jalaba adentro. El interior era lo que parecía un cuartel secreto, lleno de cosas tecnológicas extrañas pero fascinantes; lo siguiente que le llamó la atención fueron las personas, ahí adentro había seis personas, contando al ángel. Una chica castaña con lentes, un chico albino con ojos de diferente color, una pelirroja de ojos esmeralda con piel pálida acompañada de un joven castaño de ojos rosas y una chica de cabello negro y piel gris.

-Así que tú eres "el monstruo".- Dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a él, ella cerró por un momento los ojos y al abrirlos había cierta tristeza en ellos.- Has pasado por mucho, Alexi. ¿Te gustaría quedarte con nosotros?

Alexi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero luego hizo algo que no había hecho en años: sonreír.

* * *

><p>Y bueno, aquí la primer historia de este Fanfic.<p>

Dejaré las Pd.

Pd. ¿Qué les pareció?

Pd2. Hay un fanart que hice hace un tiempo de esos chicos, está en mi Deviantart como "Dos generaciones"

Pd3. ¿Alguien tiene una teoría de quiénes son esos chicos?

Pd4. Creo que me quedó largo TT^TT

Bueno, creo que eso sería todo, ¡nos vemos!


	2. El tiempo pasa

**El tiempo pasa, pero yo no...**

* * *

><p>Los años pasaban para el equipo MnVO, aquellos adolescentes que empezaron como un grupo de rechazados crecieron y se convirtieron en una especie de "guardianes" de sus dimensiones. La mayoría de ellos habían madurado y ahora eran adultos responsables, bueno, casi todos, ya que Ángelo era un ángel y casi no envejecía y con Shantae la situación era similar.<p>

Sólo uno de ellos permanecía igual, ese alguien era Alexi.

Al pelirrojo nunca le importó seguir exactamente igual con el pasar de los años, al principio incluso bromeaba con sus amigos diciendo que terminaría siendo parte del equipo con sus hijos y nietos. Sin embargo, esas palabras no solía tomarlas en serio. Pero algo cambió todo...

* * *

><p>Hubo un punto en que el equipo tomó la decisión de menguar su actividad, pues consideraron que ya era tiempo de dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a sus vidas privadas, y esperar a que una próxima generación llegara. Los guardianes comenzaron a pasar breves periodos de tiempo fuera del cuartel, periodos que fueron haciéndose más y más largos. El único que no e iba de ahí era Alexi, él no tenía un lugar al cual ir, el cuartel era su hogar. El joven pelirrojo al principio se sintió como un animal enjaulado, se aburría de sobremanera al estar ahí todo el día prácticamente sin hacer nada; para peor, sus amigo ahora lo trataban como a un niño, <em>"Sí, siendo ellos muy adultos ahora, yo soy el chiquillo."<em> A veces pensaba eso cuando estaba fastidiado, no entendía las cosas de mayores, y estaba solo, ninguno de los demás le entendía ahora.

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado, llegaría el primero de los pequeños que formarían parte de la nueva generación de guardianes, o mejor dicho, la primera. Britney Y Tadeo serían lo orgullosos padres de una niña, el grupo entero se llenó de emoción. Pero también por esos tiempos Ángelo fue llamado de parte de allá arriba para que regresara, el ángel se negó al principio, pero tuvo que terminar por acceder, no sin antes prometer que regresaría. Nueve meses después nació la pequeña Wendy, todos se alegraron mucho. Alexi tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, al ver a la bebita, pensó que era algo hermoso el hecho de que al fin de cuentas, BlackBird y Tectonic terminaran juntos, se sintió algo emocionado y enternecido al ver a la pequeña, tenía la piel pálida, el cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos marrones; pero, curiosamente, en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que aquellas "predicciones" que hacía para bromear años tras estaban empezando a cumplirse, eso le llegó como una punzada al corazón.

* * *

><p>Casi al año Na-Lu y Jae-Min se volvieron padres de un niño, un lindo niño de cabello castaño con un mechón azul y ojos rasgados color turquesa. "Es idéntico a Lu..." Pensó el pelirrojo, él fue de los primeros en ver al pequeño Louis, le sorprendió el hecho de que el bebé fuera muy tranquilo, la niña de Britney y Tadeo lloraba mucho, en cambio este... nada más dormía.<p>

Pasaron unos cuatro o cinco años cuando el cierto ángel regresó al cuartel. El primero en recibirlo fue el chico mitad monstruo, extrañaba mucho al ángel, lo consideraba su mejor amigo. Se sorprendió al ver que Ángelo llevaba de la mano a un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y ojos celestes. Alexi le miró con cara de: ¿Es tuyo? A lo que Ángelo miró a otro lado incómodo por la pregunta, a él los años no le habían hecho verse tan diferente que desde aquella vez que se había encontrado con el pelirrojo en el edificio.

-Él es mi alumno.- Dijo e ángel para luego darle un empujoncito al pequeño angelito como para indicarle que saludara.- ¿Puedes decir tu nombre?

-Raphael...- dijo el pequeño con la característica voz de un niño, luego, levantando la vista miró lleno de curiosidad al pelirrojo.- ¿Eres amigo de mi maestro?

Alexi se quedó pasmado por un momento, no sabía por qué, peo se sentía... viejo, ver a los niños de no más de seis años, versiones mini de sus amigos le hacía sentir un viejo achacoso, aun cuando estuviera estancado en los 14 años. Curiosamente, en vez de entrar en estado de pánico, como recientemente le sucedía, posó su mano en la cabecita del angelito y revolvió cariñosamente sus cabellos.

-Sí, lo soy.- Dijo él para luego levantar la vista a Ángelo. - ¿Quieres pasar?

El ángel negó con la cabeza y puso un rostro serio que le hacía verse mayor de la edad que aparentaba (18 años).

-Sólo vine de paso, tal vez esta sea mi última vez aquí.- El pelirrojo miró con cierta sorpresa al ángel.- Me requieren allá arriba, tendré sólo unos cuantos años para entrenar a Raphael, sólo vine para despedirme.

Alexi miró a Ángelo con tristeza, siempre lo había considerado su mejor amigo, aún y cuando el ángel fuera inexpresivo y hasta a veces frío. Entonces, ¿despedirse? Le costaba entender esas cosas, casi toda su infancia había estado encerrado en un lugar horrible, había muchos temas que no comprendía, despedirse de un ser querido sin que este fuera brutalmente asesinado era una de esas.

-Entonces... ¿esto es un adiós?- Preguntó en voz baja el chico mitad monstruo, a lo que el ángel pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y asintió levemente, Alexi soltó un bufido que acompañó de una extraña sonrisa.-Uf... bueno... en ese caso, creo que debería decir... ¿adiós?

El pelirrojo le digirió una mirada inocente al ángel, dejando más que en claro que eso de las despedidas tranquilas no eran lo suyo. Fue entonces que Ángelo hizo algo que nunca esperó llegar a hacer en su "vida" en la tierra: abrazar a alguien.

-Te voy a extrañar.- Dijo Ángelo en un susurro, luego se separó de Alexi y sonrió un poco más de lo normal.- Adiós... Alexi.

Dicho esto el ángel se dio l media vuelta y tomó de la manita a Raphael. Mientras se alejaban el pequeño y el mayor volteaban de vez en cuando para mover la mano en señal de despedida, a lo que el pelirrojo les regresaba el movimiento.

-Adiós... amigo.

* * *

><p>El equipo no supo por qué, pero Alexi pasó varios días aislado del resto, triste, deprimido y callado; nadie, o casi nadie le dio importancia a eso, "Está en la edad, ya se le pasará." Na-Lu no estaba convencida de que eso se le fuera a pasar al chico pelirrojo, algo en su mente le decía que él estaba triste. La castaña decidió acercarse a hablar con Alexi, sentía que podría comprenderlo, después de todo, ella le había ayudado a "regresar a la normalidad". Aprovechó un momento libre y subió a la habitación del pelirrojo acompañada del pequeño Louis.<p>

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó Na-Lu, pudo escuchar la débil voz del chico diciendo "Pasa". Entró y lo vio tumbado boca abajo en su cama, ella se acercó y se sentó a un lado de él. –Hey, ¿qué pasa?

-Uh... nada.- Respondió el pelirrojo aun con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, sin embargo, su tono de voz denota todo lo contrario a lo que acaba de decir.- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Exclamó después de que la castaña le diera un "golpecito" en la cabeza con su cetro.

-Porque te estás comportando como un tonto inmaduro.- Respondió ella con un tono similar al que una madre regañaría a su hijo. Le volteó a ver con sus ojos color turquesa, a lo que Alexi volteó a ver a otro lado incómodo.

-¿No se supone que eso es normal?-Inquirió él.- Después de todo, no he madurado en esos casi quince años.

Na-Lu negó con la cabeza para luego levantar a su hijo del suelo y ponerlo en su regazo, el niño se quedó viendo con curiosidad al chico mitad monstruo.

-No has madurado porque no has querido, Alexi.- Dijo la castaña con suma serenidad mientras se acomodaba sus lentes sobre el tabique nasal. El pelirrojo le miró un tanto confundido.- Eres tú quien se ha quedado con la idea de que no va a crecer mentalmente si no lo hace físicamente.

Alexi se encogió de hombros.- Es que es la verdad... ¡Ay!- Se volvió a quejar tras recibir otro golpe en la cabeza con el cetro de Na-Lu, ella le miró de una manera muy seria.

-No, no es la verdad. O dime, ¿no cambiaste tu modo de pensar en todo ese tiempo que estuviste encerrado en ese orfanato? No estabas en un lugar que favoreciera el desarrollo de tu forma de pensar, y prácticamente estuviste inmovilizado por seis años, entonces, ¿por qué cuando llegaste con nosotros, no te seguías comportando como un niño pequeño?

Alexi se quedó callado, nunca lo había pensado así. Sonrió levemente, por alguna extraña razón, desde que l había conocido admiraba a Na-Lu por esa extraña pero genial habilidad de hacer razonar a las personas.

-Es un buen punto.- Dijo él, a lo que la castaña sonrió. Luego, cambiando su tono por el de un niño al que se le tiene que explicar algo, preguntó.- Pero entonces, ¿qué pasará conmigo?

-Tal vez sea más simple de lo que parezca.- Dijo ella con un tono sereno.- Sonará extraño, pero supongo que estarás aquí por mucho tiempo, ¿no? Disfruta de eso, tal vez parezca duro, pero trata de disfrutar ver el tiempo pasar, conviértete en un testigo, en un amigo y compañero de ellos.- Dijo ella mientras acariciaba el cabello del pequeño Louis.- Tal vez no sea el destino que esperabas, pero es eso o dejarte morir de tristeza. El destino te puede poner situaciones difíciles en el camino, superarlas depende de cómo quieras verlas.

Alexi se quedó en silencio, nunca lo había pensado así, pero ahora que lo analizaba... sonaba descabellado pero extrañamente bueno. Una vez había escuchado de John "Al mal tiempo buena cara". "_Tal vez a eso se refería... John..."_ Na-Lu no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal al haber leído ese pensamiento del pelirrojo.

-Tu amigo debió de ser una buena persona, Alexi.- Dijo ella en voz baja, Alexi le miró sorprendido pero luego esbozó una sonrisa triste. De repente, una pequeña alarma sonó en uno de los bolsillos de la castaña.- Oh, rayos. Parece que hay problemas en un lugar.- Dijo ella en voz baja, acto seguido se incorporó y dejó a Louis sentado en la cama a lado del pelirrojo.- Alexi, piensa lo que te dije muy bien. Y de paso, jeje... creo que hoy tendrás el oficio de niñero.- Dicho esto, la castaña salió de la habitación, dejando un Alexi muy confundido y a un pequeño Louis que lloriqueaba por sentirse solo.

* * *

><p>-Anda, enano, deja de chillar.- Dijo el muchacho intentando tranquilizar al pequeño castaño y quedándose con una expresión ilegible en el rostro. <em>" ¿Qué puedo hacer, qué puedo hacer?"<em> Se preguntó el chico un poco asustado, para su sorpresa sintió una manita jalándole la polera, al voltear a ver, se encontró con los grandes y curiosos ojos de Louis, mirándole atentamente.

-Comida.- Dijo el pequeño, para luego abrazarse el abdomen con sus bracitos.- Tengo hambre.

-¿Acaso puedes leer mi mente?- Preguntó Alexi notablemente sorprendido.

-Shi.- Respondió el niño, para luego agregar.- Comida, por favor.

Cuando se repuso de la sorpresa, Alexi se quedó pensativo un momento, _"Bajar o no bajar, esa es la cuestión."_ El pequeño a su lado le miró con cara de "¿En serio?", a lo que Alexi se incomodó un poco. "_Uh... a veces da miedo cómo piensan los niños ahora." _Se incorporó de la cama y levantó al pequeño Louis de las axilas para cargarlo al estilo "koala".

-Bien, veré qué puedo hacer.- Dijo mientras alía de la habitación.- ¿Ok?- El niño asintió.

Bajó las escaleras y dejó al niño en uno de los sillones para luego ir a la cocina. Cuando entró soltó una exclamación de susto al ver a la pequeña Wendy sentada en un banco alto ayudando a Shantae a preparar lo que parecía un pastel, por la expresión de la pelinegra era más que obvio que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer dicho alimento.

-Así que... a ti también te dejaron de niñera.- Dijo Shantae sin levantar l vista del libro de cocina que tenía en manos, Alexi rio levemente,

-Por favor, niñera no, "cuidador de niños".- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica y echaba un ojo a la mezcla que Wendy meneaba con una cuchara.- Uh... esto se ve extraño.

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó Shantae sin quitar su expresión seria/triste/pensativa, característica de ella. Miró la mezcla, esta tenía varios grumos y estaba de un color beige amarilloso, con cuidado metió la punta del dedo meñique a la mezcla para luego probarla, hizo un leve gesto de disgusto.- Esto sabe mal. ¿Quieres?-Tomó una cucharita y le ofreció al pelirrojo un poco de aquella cosa, éste hizo una especie de sonrisa acompañada de una mirada que claramente decía "no, gracias."- Oh... bueno.

-¿Por qué estás preparando un pastel?- Inquirió Alexi.- Que yo sepa, no sabes cocinar.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros y volteó a ver a la niña que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Wendy quería, y viendo que parece ser una noche larga, accedí a hacerlo.- Dijo para luego agregar.- Y tú, ¿no se supone tienes que cuidar a Louis?

-Cierto.- Dijo Alexi mientras se ponía una mano en la frente, dio unos pasos laterales y se dirigió al refrigerador, lo abrió y luego se quedó pasmado.- Etto... ¿qué podría darle de comer a un infante a estas horas de la noche?- Preguntó con timidez.

-Supongo que... algo que no caiga pesado para el estómago, de preferencia que no sea frío.- Dijo Shantae mientras tiraba al desperdicio el intento fallido de pastel, luego volteó ver a Alexi.- Creo que... sería mejor si cooperamos para esta labor.

El pelirrojo asintió, sabía que Shantae tenía razón, él no sabía cuidar niños, y al parecer ella tampoco; pero tal vez entre los dos podrían encontrar la manera de no morir en el intento. Lo primero que hicieron fue limpiar el desorden de la cocina, Shantae llevó a la niña a l sala, donde se encontraba Louis dormitando acurrucado en una esquina del sillón. Entre los dos "mayores" "prepararon" una cena decente (pan y leche) para que los pequeños cenaran y luego fueran a dormir. Terminaron más rápido de lo que esperaban, sin embargo, eso no impidió que terminaran cansados.

-Nunca pensé que cuidar niños fuera tan cansado.- Exclamó Alexi mientras estiraba sus brazos y colocaba las manos detrás de la nuca. Shantae sólo hizo un gesto afirmativo.- ¿Por qué eres tan inexpresiva?

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

-Es mi naturaleza, los sueños oscuros son inexpresivos por naturaleza.- Dijo ella con simpleza, a lo que el pelirrojo hizo una O con la boca.

-Y ahora... ¿qué hacemos? – Preguntó Alexi con un tono inocente, inesperadamente, Shantae se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta principal.- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

Shantae se detuvo en seco y bajó la vista, luego volteo ver a Alexi y, para sorpresa de este, la sueño oscuro estaba llorando. Con voz entrecortada le dijo.

-Me tengo que ir, Alexi.- Su voz era como un susurro.- Presiento que algo va a pasar, necesito ir a mi mundo.

Alexi se quedó en silencio, ¿se quedaría solo... otra vez? Se había tenido que despedir de Ángelo hacía unas semanas atrás, y ahora, ¿se tendría que despedir de Shantae? _"Espera."_ Se dijo a sí mismo. _"¿No estás siendo muy egoísta?, ellos también tienen una vida, piensa en lo que Lu te dijo."_ Respiró hondo y sonrió tristemente.

-Te voy a extrañar.- Dijo con un tono suave, se incorporó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shantae, en menos de lo que ella hubiera podido reaccionar, él la estaba abrazando

Ella se quedó quieta, inexpresiva, aunque su interior se decía que los extrañaría a todos ellos, le habían acogido a pesar de saber que podría ser una amenaza. Y ahora, tendría que partir por motivos personales. Con suavidad empujó al pelirrojo para que la soltara.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar, Alexi.- Dijo ella y abrió la puerta, antes de salir le dirigió unas últimas palabras.- Diles a los demás que les voy a extrañar. Adiós.

-Adiós.- Remató Alexi y se quedó ahí parado. Esta vez no lloró, ni sintió que el mundo se le veía encima, fue fuerte y no se acongojó. _"Tal vez a eso se refería Na-Lu con madurar." _Pensó para sus adentros. El cuartel estaba en silencio. El muchacho subió las escaleras y entreabrió a puerta de la habitación donde estaba Louis, el pequeño estaba en su camita durmiendo plácidamente, lo mismo sucedía con Wendy en su habitación. _"Son adorables, será interesante ver el tiempo pasar... creo..."_ Pensó para sus adentros y soltó una leve risa. Le esperaba un largo tiempo como "testigo".

Los años pasaban y él seguía igual. Los pequeños fueron creciendo y madurando por seis grandiosos años, años que Alexi disfrutaba mucho. Aun recordaba cómo se peleaban esos dos por algunas cosas, cuando Louis cambió a ser Shiro por primera vez y como terminó llorando por el dolor de cabeza; aquella vez que viajaron por primera vez a otro mundo y Wendy conoció a cierto chico rubio del que se hizo novia y Louis se hizo amigo del primo menor de este entre otras cosas. El pelirrojo disfrutaba verlos crecer, y aunque le incomodaba un poco cuando se daba cuenta de que llegaría el momento en que ellos también crecieran, prefería hacer el mayor caso omiso al asunto.

* * *

><p>...<p>

-¡Suéltame!- Gritó un chico castaño con lentes mientras una chica castaña le aplicaba una llave.- ¡Alexi, ayuda!

-Tsk, qué poco aguante, chico uke.- Dijo la castaña para luego aflojar su agarre, el castaño se sonrojó.

-¡Que no me llames así!

-¿Por qué no? Si ya te has declarado y hasta tienes novio, según entiendo.

-¡Hachiro no es mi novio!

Alexi sólo veía a esos dos pelear. _"Nunca cambiarán."_ Pensó él mientras recordaba que Wendy siempre había tendido a "maltratar" a Louis desde pequeños, pero también sabía que esa era la manera de la castaña de manifestar su afecto hacia el chico. Ahora que tenían doce años, la situación seguía igual.

Seguían igual, al igual que él...

* * *

><p>Y bueno, aquí el capítulo dos, me costó un poco escribirlo porque no sabía cómo hilar las ideas.<p>

Matheo: En pocas palabras, tenía bloqueo creativo.

Yo: ¡Eso!

Y bueno... ahora las Pd.

Pd1: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Pd2. ¿Qué opinan de lo que Na-Lu le dijo a Alexi?

Pd3. Louis y Wendy de pequeños eran unas ternuritas, ¿no?

Pd4. En el próximo capítulo se explicará parte de cómo es la "especie" de Shinto y por qué se denominan "sueños oscuros"

Pd5. ¿Alguien quisiera estar en la situación de Alexi?

Pd6. He decidido que serán dos capítulos por historia de cada personaje.

Pd7. Wendy es mala con Louis.

Bueno... creo que eso sería todo, ¡No leemos!


	3. Sueño Oscuro

**Sueño oscuro**

* * *

><p>Ese día que Shantae dejó el cuartel, sintió algo extraño, un vacío en ella que le carcomía lentamente. <em>"¿A qué se deberá?"<em> Se preguntó para sus adentros. _"Serà... ¿dolor?"_ La pelinegra estaba confundida, los sueños oscuros por naturaleza carecían de sentimientos, así que... ¿qué la pasaba?

La sueño oscuro atravesó un portal para llegar a su dimensión "natal", esta dimensión no tenía un nombre fijo, y sus habitantes se referían a esta simplemente como "materia oscura". La chica caminó por las "calles" del lugar, el cual estaba en silencio; de repente, se topó con alguien. Era un joven, tal vez unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella, el cabello negro lo tenía sujeto en una coleta y un fleco le cubría la estrella de seis picos de su frente. El joven, al ver a Shantae hizo un muy leve gesto de sorpresa.

-Has vuelto.- Dijo en un tono sereno.- Te eché de menos, Shantae.

-Yo también, Yiro.- Dijo ella en el mismo tono que él. Un silencio prolongado se creó en el ambiente. La joven dio unos pasos laterales y continuó su viaje.- Bueno, nos vemos.

-Espera.- Dijo Yiro alzando un poco la voz, Shantae se quedó estática.- ¿Podríamos... volver a coincidir algún ciclo?

-Tal vez, uno nunca sabe.- Dijo ella y apretó el paso. "_¿Qué quiso decir Yiro con eso? ¿__Sentirá__... algo por mí?"_ Se preguntó la pelinegra un tanto confundida, no era usual que un sueño oscuro manifestara sentimientos a menos que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo con humanos o DPs, y, según recordaba, el joven no había pasado periodos tan largos en la dimensión que le habían asignado.

* * *

><p>Los sueños oscuros han existido desde milenios, con la creación de la materia, se creó la materia oscura, materia que, si entrara en contacto directo con la materia, causaría un gran desastre. Es por eso que la materia y la materia oscura se separaron para existir en dimensiones separadas.<p>

Tal como en las dimensiones de materia la vida surgió, la materia oscura creó su propia forma de "vida". Esta vida consistía en criaturas de forma humanoide, estas criaturas eran completamente negras, como sombras... siluetas, salvo por dos círculos celestes que hacían papel de ojos. Ya estaba, la dimensión había creado seres "vivientes", pero éstos carecían de sentimentos,de creatividad, de una mente que ingeniara cosas nuevas.

Las criaturas, viendo que su existencia estaba en peligro, como toda forma de vida buscó la manera de adaptarse, en este caso, encontrar la forma de "crear"una mente. Se dieron cuenta que si querían atravesar un portal hacia otros mundos, primero tendrían que hacerse de un cuerpo sólido; fue así como surgió la apariencia de los sueños oscuros que todos conocen: Complexión pequeña, cabello y ojos negros, piel gris, expresión seria y la característica estrella de seis picos en la frente. Ya con un cuerpo, estos seres viajaron de mundo en mundo buscando conocimientos, las civilizaciones a las que llegaron les pusieron el nombre de Sueños Oscuros, porque su apariencia podía hacer fácilmente alusión a estas palabras.

Ya con la mayor cantidad de conocimientos que pensaron útiles, regresaron a su mundo para formar una civilización, trabajaron siglos tratando de hacer de su mundo lo más parecido posible a todo lo que habían visto. Ese esfuerzo dio frutos, pero aún así, ellos eran conscientes de que el multiverso evolucionaba rápidamente, y ellos no podrían quedarse estancados, no de nuevo.

Fue ahí cuando decidieron que tendrían que depender de los viajes a otros mundos para su evolución, sí, habían formado una cultura "independiente" con ideales y creencias propias, pero parte de esa "cultura" decía que necesitaban saber más de otros mundos. Desde ese momento se declaró que todos los sueños oscuros viajarían constantemente a otros mundos.

Esa tradición había perdurado por milenios, llegando hasta esa época.

* * *

><p>Shantae llegó a su casa, la cual había dejado en el momento que le habían asignado ir a una dimensión en la cual conocería a sus amigos. Se trataba de una casa pequeña, hecha de lo que parecía ser piedra, completamente negra, curiosamente, se podía ver claramente en su interior, había unos cuantos "muebles" de aspecto minimalista, una cama y un horno. La chica dio un lago suspiro, hacía mucho que no estaba ahí, por lo que sintió un poco de nostalgia.<p>

_"Es un sentimiento humano, ya se me pasará."_ Pensó mientras abría una pequeña alacena y buscaba algo de "alimento", su especie no necesitaba de alimentos para existir, pero lo consumían en un intento de imitar el comportamiento de otras especies. De repente, la pelinegra escuchó que tocaban a su puerta. _"Me pregunto quién será."_ La pelinegra se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.

-Hola de nuevo.- Dijo Yiro.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Ah... claro.- Respondió Shantae y se hizo a un lado para que el pelinegro pudiera pasar.- ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-No, gracias.- Dijo él mientras se sentaba en una silla, la joven se sentó frente a él y se le quedó viendo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Para qué has venido?- Preguntó Shantae.- No recuerdo que fueras tan atento con las mujeres.

Yiro miró a otro lado un poco incómodo.

-¿Recuerdas cómo nos divertíamos antes, cuando éramos "niños"?- Preguntó Yiro con un tono algo tímido. Shantae le miró extrañada, sí, recordaba perfectamente esos tiempos, asintió levemente con la cabeza.- Qué bien, porque yo... yo quiero...- Yiro sonaba nervioso, maldijo por lo bajo.- Agh... creo que pasar tanto tiempo con humanos termina por cambiar a uno, ¿no crees?

-Sé directo, Yiro.- Dijo la pelinegra en un tono neutral. El chico respiró hondo para luego soltar lo que quería decir.

-Te quiero, Shantae.- Si el sueño oscuro hubiera sido unDP normal, en esos momentos de seguro hubiera estado notablemente sonrojado. La aludida le miró realmente sorprendida.

-¿Cómo?- Inquirió ella, esa sensación extraña había vuelto, ahora como una que le hacía sentir... ¿emocionada? Yiro me miró con sus profundos ojos negros.

-¿Tú sientes lo mismo?- Preguntó él con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.- ¿Esa sensación de... _mariposas en el estómago_?

-Sí...- Dijo ella en voz baja.- Una vez... alguien me explicó qué quería decir esa sensación.

En efecto, la Sueño Oscuro recordaba perfectamente cuando Britney le había explicado cómo era que se sentía una cosa llamada amor, la pelirroja le había dicho que se sentía como si tuvieras algo dentro que te hacía sentir extraño cuando estabas con _esa persona especial_.

-A mí también me lo explicaron.- Dijo Yiro con esa "sonrisa" aún más amplia.- A mí me dijeron que usualmente ese sentimiento de amor terminaba en la formación de algo denominado "familia".

-Familia.- Repitió Shantae por lo bajo.- ¿Es cuando los dos individuos se unen y tiene descendencia?- No supo por qué, pero en ese momento la pelinegra sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Sí.- Dijo el pelinegro, al parecer él también tenía esa sensación extraña al hablar de eso, pero continuó.- Shantae Gee, seré directo, ¿quisieras formar una familia conmigo?

-...Sí

* * *

><p>Otra cosa peculiar de los Sueños Oscuros era su forma de reproducirse. A diferencia de otras especies, estos no necesitaban de "aparearse", era más bien... similar a las células. Llegaba un momento en la existencia de los Sueños Oscuros en que tenían una gran cantidad de energía acumulada, era en ese momento que un fragmento se desprendía para dar origen a un nuevo Sueño Oscuro.<p>

Algo extraño... muy extraño...

* * *

><p>Shantae y Yiro formaron una "familia", ninguno de los dos tenía conocimientos claros de lo que se tenía que hacer, así que siguieron con su vida "normal", salvo por la excepción de que ahora Yiro vivía en la casa de Shantae.<p>

Unos cuantos Periodos después, aquella familia paso de tener dos integrantes a tener tres.

Shantae no supo cómo pensar en ese momento que cargaba por primera vez aquel bultito. ¿Cómo les llamaban a los pequeños seres en el mundo de sus amigos? _"Creo que les decían... bebés."_ Pensó la pelinegra mientras veía a la criaturita que "dormitaba" entre sus brazos. Era un niño, un pequeño bebé que era casi idéntico a ella, el cabello negro apenas y le cubría parte de la estrella que tenía grabada en la frente, los ojos eran grandes, negros y llenos de curiosidad.

-Es hermoso.- Dijo Shantae en voz baja, Yiro se acercó a ella y acarició la cabecita del bebé.- ¿Cómo le llamaremos? Todo ser necesita un nombre.

-Es una buena pregunta.- Dijo el pelinegro mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón y veía detenidamente al pequeño.- Se parece mucho a tí, pero Shantae es un nombre de chica, aunque... ¿Qué te parece... Shinto?

-Shinto... me gusta.- Dijo Shantae para luego ver con cariño al pequeño.- Mi pequeño Shinto Gee.

Ni Shantae ni Yiro se pudieron haber imaginado que su niño tendría una gran carga sobre su espalda en el futuro...

* * *

><p>Habían pasado otros Periodos y ahora Shinto era un niño de unos cuatro años. Vivía sólo con su mamá Shantae, pues Yiro había "fallecido" un par de Periodos atrás.<p>

La pelinegra había quedado con un sentimiento de tristeza muy profundo, pero tuvo que reponerse cuando cayó en la cuenta de que, con o sin padre, Shinto tendría que crecer, quedarse ahí y lamentarse por su mala suerte sería un acto egoísta.

Un ciclo, la pelinegra salió de su casa con el niño tomado de la mano, usualmente sólo salían para caminar o explorar por ahí. De repente, sintió una presencia inquietante, por instinto volteó a ver y escondió a su hijo dentro de la capa negra que llevaba puesta.

-Shantae Gee, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí.- Dijo un hombre anciano, usaba una túnica negra con un pequeño grabado de lo que parecía ser un círculo con muchos detalles.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, señor Seob?- Inquirió ella en tono hostil, ese hombre era parte de un grupo de DD que creían en una extraña profecía. Seob hizo caso omiso de la pregunta de la pelinegra y dijo con tono burlón.

-Es patético que trates de ocultar a tu "hijo" de mí.- Dijo para luego sacar al niño de su escondite y tomarlo de la mano, Shinto miró al anciano con miedo. Éste, ignorando la expresión del menor lo tomó por el cuello y lo forzó a voltearse, el niño chilló y trató de safarsedel agarre.

-¿¡Qué le pasa!?- Gritó Shantae. -¿Suèltelo?

-Ah… pero si es un niño perfecto.- Dijo Seob mientras escaneaba con la mirada a Shinto, luego lo soltó y éste se fue corriendo a los brazos de su madre.- Él… él es al que hemos estado esperando.

-¿Huh?- Preguntó Shantae confundida.- No entiendo.

-Claro que no lo vas a entender, tu no sabes nada de esto.- Dijo el anciano mientras alzaba la voz.- Tu niño es el elegido de la Profecía Oscura.

-La… ¿Profecía Oscura?- Preguntó Shantae en voz baja.

-¡Sí!- Exclamó Seob para luego voltearla a ver de manera seria.- Necesito llevarme al niño, tengo que prepararlo para cuando llegue el momento. Por favor, Shantae Gee, permíteme llevarme al niño al templo para prepararlo, así, cuando llegue el momento, será el más poderoso ser que se haya podido imaginar.

Shantae se quedó callada, miró a su hijo y éste le devolvió una mirada curiosa. ¿Entregarlo a esos sujetos?

-No, gracias.- Dijo ella mientras daba la media vuelta y se llevaba consigo a Shinto, el viejo se quedó callado por unos segundos, para luego gritar.

-¡Traidora! Si no entregas al niño, tendremos que llevárnoslo.

La pelinegra empezó a caminar más rápido, sentía que la amenaza del viejo iba en serio. En cuanto llegó a su casa dejó a Shinto sentado en su cama mientras ella empezaba a preparar unas cuantas pertenencias.

* * *

><p>Los sueños oscuros tienen un extraño mecanismo de defensa, en cuanto detectan peligro, sus cuerpos sólidos adquieren la apariencia que les ayude a sobrevivir ante la amenaza.<p>

Un sueño oscuro "pequeño" puede pasar de la infancia a la adolescencia en cuestión de minutos si se siete en peligro, o viceversa.

* * *

><p>Shantae se sorprendió cuando un halo de energía oscura envolvió a Shinto por unos segundos, cuando la energía se discipó, la sueño oscuro vio cómo su hijo ahora tenía la apariencia de un niñode ocho años.<p>

-¿Mami?- Preguntó el niño con miedo.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Nos buscan, Shinto.- Respondió ella concierto dolor en su voz.- Tenemos que huir, ahora…

* * *

><p>Y bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo de Historias Cruzadas centrado en Shinto. Aunque... creo que este fue más bien centrado en explicar sobre los Sueños Oscuros y como se conocieron sus "padres".<p>

El teclado de está computadora está muy rígido, y me duelen las manos, pero creo que es de las pocas veces que logro escribir un capítulo completo en tan poco tiempo.

Ahora las PD.

Pd. ¿Qué les pareció?

Pd2. Es interesante cómo son los Sueños oscuros, ¿no?

Pd3. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de por qué puse entre comillas algunas palabras?

Pd4. ¡Kya! Shinto de bebé de seguro era una ternurita.

Pd5. Eh… creo que este ha sido el capítulo más corto de este fic por el momento.

Y bueno... creo que eso sería todo, ¡Nos leemos!

Shinto: ...


	4. La profecía oscura

**La Profecía oscura**

* * *

><p>-Tenemos que irnos, ahora.- Dijo Shantae en un tono autoritario, Shinto se quedó callado para luego asentir y bajarse de la cama de un salto.<p>

Entre los dos, madre e hijo prepararon lo que les pareció "indisplensable" para darse a la fuga. Estaban a punto de abrir el portal hacia otra dimensión, cuando un sonido les alertó. El niño volteó a ver a la puerta y se horrorizó al ver que esta empezaba a resquebrajarse hasta que una mano gris se asomó por una grieta.

-Shinto.- Dijo Shantae en voz baja mientras su hijo se acercaba a ella, con una mano creó un portal lo suficientemente grande como para que un niño alcanzara, Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, abrazó al niño y le dio un beso en la frente para luego empujarlo dentro del portal.- Hasta luego…- Fue lo último que alcanzó a decirle antes de que unos Sueños Oscuros irrumpieran en la pequeña vivienda.

-¿Dónde está, dónde está él?- Preguntó un hombre que portaba una especie de armadura negra y llevaba entre sus manos una lanza de materia oscura.

-¿De qué me hablan?- Inquirió Shantae, ella había logrado cambiar de apariencia en un intento de "salvarse" y ahora estaba en su apariencia de quince años. El hombre la tomo del cuello y la levantó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

-No me mientas, Shantae Gee.- Dijo el guerrero en un tono amenazante.- Dinos dónde está el niño. –Se ganó como respuesta una mirada gélida de parte de la chica.

-Ni aunque me destrozaras te lo diría.- Respondió ella con un tono hostil.

-¿No?- Esa voz le desconcertó, miró con el rabillo del ojo hacia donde provenía la voz. Era Seob, el viejo la veía con cierta burla por la situación en que se encontraba.- En ese caso, será divertido poner a prueba tu palabra. ¡Llévensela!

Entre tanto ajetreo, Shantae sólo atinó a pensar que al menos su pequeño estaría a salvo… por el momento… _"No les diré donde está mi niño nunca. Aunque… sólo espero que traten de usarme como la única fuente de información y no lo busquen a la fuerza."_

* * *

><p>Shinto salió disparado del portal y se golpeó la cabeza, perdiendo temporalmente el conocimiento, cuando se recuperó cayó en la cuenta de que estaba solo en un lugar desconocido para él.<p>

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó el niño y miró hacia todos lados, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un callejón oscuro. Con miedo caminó unos pasos y salió del callejón, quedó asombrado al ver que se encontraba en una ciudad nocturna con grandes edificios y anuncios luminosos. Siguió caminando mientras veía fascinado hacia arriba, de repente, un sonido similar a un gruñido lo alertó. Bajó la vista y se encontró con una criatura enorme que parecía la fusión mal hecha de un león con un reptil y algo extraño, era totalmente negra con unas cuantas partes de un verde brillante, su aspecto era grotesco. El monstruo, al distinguir la pequeña figura de Shinto se dispuso a embestirle. El niño cerró los ojos y esperó a que lo peor sucediera, pero no pasó nada.

Consternado levantó la vista y vio con asombro lo que había sucedido. Frente al monstruo se encontraba un chico de cabello rojo carmesí, ojos morados y piel pálida con extrañas marcas negras, este se encontraba sosteniendo con las manos la mandíbula del monstruo. El chico volteó a ver al niño y sonrió juguetonamente, mostrando unos dientes afilados.

-Esto se va a poner feo, mejor ve a un lugar seguro, enano.- Dijo él para luego empujar al monstruo hacia adelante con una fuerza descomunal.- Un monstruo feo atacando a un niño pequeño, típico.- Bromeó mientras se frotaba las manos. El monstruo se incorporó y soltó un rugido ensordecedor el joven miró con poco interés.- ¿Crees que con eso me vas a ganar? Pf… iluso.

La criatura volvió a rugir y se encarreró hacia donde se encontraba el joven, el cual se puso en posición de defensa. Volvió a rugir y se abalanzó hacia su contrincante, este, en respuesta le dio un puñetazo que alcanzó a partirlo a la mitad.

-¡Ja! Eso fue muy fácil.- Dijo el pelirrojo para luego voltear a ver a Shinto.- ¿Estás bien, enano?

Shinto iba a responder pero algo le dejó helado. Las dos partes del monstruo empezaron a temblar y se enderezaron, para horror del menor, una se transformó en una especie de lagarto gigante y la otra en un insecto de proporciones descomunales, ambos monstruos tenían un aspecto realmente grotesco. El pelirrojo volteó a ver e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Hey, puedo con uno, ¿pero dos?- Se quejó para luego cargar a Shinto al estilo de novia y salir corriendo.- No te asustes, unos amigos se encargarán de esto.

El niño volteó a ver con curiosidad hacia donde se encontraban esas dos horribles criaturas, para su sorpresa, dos jóvenes se encontraban peleando contra éstos. El primero era un chico de unos doce años, castaño y con lentes, éste chico se encontraba peleando con el lagarto gigante haciendo el uso de magia; la segunda era una chica de cabello castaño que usaba ropa negra, ella se encontraba tratando de derrumbar al insecto, el cual se encontraba volando con unas alas transparentes de aspecto desagradable.

El joven pelirrojo llevó al niño hasta lo que parecía ser un edificio abandonado, el chico depositó a Shinto en el suelo y sacó de su bolsillo una llave con la que abrió la puerta, luego le hizo un ademán al menor para que entrara. Cuando Shinto se encontró adentro, vio que el lugar era un cuartel, con aparatos y cosas que a él le parecieron "extrañas". El joven pelirrojo rio levemente al ve la expresión de asombro del pequeño sueño oscuro y cambió a su forma normal, su cabello cambió de rojo carmesí a "pelirrojo normal", su piel se oscureció un poco y las marcas negras desaparecieron y sus ojos se volvieron color esmeralda.

-Ya pasó todo.- Dijo el chico pelirrojo y sonrió a Shinto.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

El pequeño se quedó paralizado, nunca antes un desconocido le había dirigido la palabra, así que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer, por lo que terminó entrando en un estado de pánico.

-Oh, bueno, tomaré eso como un sí.- Respondió el pelirrojo mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?- El menor se quedó callado.- Uhm… así que eres de pocas palabras, bueno, no importa, yo soy Alexi.

El niño siguió callado, por una extraña razón sentía que recordaba haber oído ese nombre antes, pero no sabía de dónde. En esos pensamientos estaba cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, volteó la cabeza y vio a los dos jóvenes que estaban peleando con esos monstruos. La chica castaña se le quedó viendo con seriedad y luego volteó para dirigirle a Alexi una mirada fulminante.

-¿Por qué lo trajiste?

-Es que estaba solo, Wendy; por su mirada parecía estar perdido.- Replicó Alexi.- Sería cruel dejarlo ahí solito por su cuenta, y se ve que no es de por aquí.

-Eso es cierto.- Dijo el chico castaño, quien le miraba con interés.- Parece ser un… eh… ¿cómo se llamaban? ¡Ah, sí! Pareciera que es un Sueño Oscuro.- Se acercó al pequeño y con un tono amable le preguntó.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Extrañamente, el niño se sintió en confianza con esos chicos, sentía que podía confiar en ellos, pero no sabía por qué. Con timidez dijo, en un tono casi inaudible.

-Shinto, Shinto Gee.

Al oir el nombre del menor, Alexi se quedó paralizado. _"Gee… ¿Acaso este niño será…? ¡No! Eso debe ser una locura, aunque podría…"_

-¿Pasa algo, Alexi?- Preguntó el castaño, notablemente preocupado por su amigo, el pelirrojo le sonrió de manera tranquilizante y algo perdida.

-No, nada, Louis.- Dijo y volteó a ver a Shinto.- Oye, de pura casualidad ¿no conoces a alguien llamado Shantae Gee?

Shinto frunció levemente el ceño.

-Es mi mamá.

Alexi se fue de espaldas de la impresión mientras Louis le miraba preocupado y Wendy se reía de él. Cuando el pelirrojo se incorporó, se quedó mirando fijamente al niño, quien volteó hacia otro lado, notablemente incómodo. No bastando con esto, el joven comenzó a "inspeccionar" detalladamente al menor, analizando su piel, cabello y otras partes. Para ese punto, Shinto sentía que se moría de vergüenza, sintió un gran alivio cuando notó que Alexi se detenía de golpe con su "trabajo".

-¡Qué rayos es lo que te pasa, eres ayudante de Pedo Bear o qué!- Gritó Wendy mientras le daba una cachetada al pelirrojo, Louis soltó una suave risa.- ¡O no me digas que eres un shotacon, porque en ese caso te mato!- Amenazó ella mientras sacaba de no sé dónde una de sus dagas y amenazaba con clavársela al chico.

-N… no es eso.- Se excusó Alexi mientras veía con terror el arma blanca.- Es que… ese niño me recordó a alguien que conocimos hace tiempo.

Louis se acercó a Shinto y le miró con curiosidad, cerró por un momento los ojos y, cuando los abrió tenía una leve expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

-Eres el hijo de Shantae.- Susurró el castaño más para sí mismo que para los presentes. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez una expresión de angustia se apoderó de su semblante.- Uh… así que eso pasó. No te preocupes, nosotros cuidaremos de ti.- Dijo e un tono animado.

-Sí.- Agregó Wendy mientras le aplicaba una maniobra de lucha libre a Alexi.- Después de todo, aquí tenemos habitaciones de sobra, podrías quedarte en la que perteneció a la tía Shantae.

-¿Tía…?- Preguntó confundido Shinto, la sueño oscuro le había contado una vez sobre lo que era una familia, y él no creía tener esos lazos de relación con esos chicos. Louis hizo una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Wen y yo nos referimos a ella así porque la considerábamos parte de la familia, familia no son siempre los lazos sanguíneos que nos unen, también pueden ser los afectivos, y nosotros le guardábamos mucho cariño.- Explicó el castaño mientras le revolvía el cabello al pequeño pelinegro, luego, se fijó en una zona de su nuca que tenía algo inusual.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Louis,- dijo la castaña en un tono amenazante- no me digas que estás como Alexi, porque en ese caso también te voy a matar.

Alexi se encontraba adolorido y con un moretón cerca del ojo. _"Qué humillación, una chica muchos años menor que yo me da una paliza."_ Pensó el chico mitad monstruo.

-No, no es eso, Wendy.- Dijo Louis mientras le hacía un ademán para que se acercara. Cuando la castaña estuvo a su lado, preguntó.- ¿Shirl tenía algo similar a esto?- El castaño movió el cabello que cubría la zona trasera del cuello del menor, Wendy quedó perpleja.

En esa parte del cuello, cerca de la espalda se encontraba lo que parecía ser parte de un símbolo grabado en la espalda del menor. Sin avisar, Wendy le indicó a Shinto que se quitara la polera (también en ese momento Alexi pensó _"Y dice que los pedófilos somos Lou y yo"_); cuando el niño se volteó, los tres mayores quedaron paralizados.

-Ese signo… me recuerda a algo… algo malo.- Dijo Louis en voz baja mientras comenzaba a buscar algo en su cajita/proyector, de reojo volteó a ver a Alexi y le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

Wendy ayudaba a Shinto a ponerse de nuevo su ropa para luego ofrecerle algo de comer, el menor negó con la cabeza y la castaña suspiró un tanto exasperada. _"Tratar con niños es difícil."_

-Creo que encontré algo.- Dijo emocionado el castaño mientras le indicaba con la mano a los demás que se acercaran.

Louis colocó su proyector en medio del grupo y este aumentó el tamaño de la proyección, en esta se podía observar una especie de texto antiguo escrito en un lenguaje que ellos desconocían.

-Eh, Lou ¿Podrías decirnos qué es eso exactamente?- Inquirió Wendy cruzada de brazos. El aludido frunció el ceño y tecleó algo en la "pantalla" del aparato, a los pocos segundos, apareció una segunda imagen a lado de la primera, esta era una traducción del texto escrito en lenguaje antiguo.

-Ahí está, léanlo.- "Ordenó" Louis. El texto decía:

_La Profecía Oscura_

_Sólo él puede lograrlo,_

_Levantar a la raza del olvido_

_Y ponerla en el lugar que se merece_

_Su Poder será incomparable_

_Surgido de un error_

_Error que llevará a una nueva era_

_La era de los Sueños Oscuros._

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- Inquirió Alexi mientras leía y releía aquel texto, por alguna razón, esto le provocaba escalofríos.- Parece una profecía. ¡Ay!- Wendy le dio un codazo.

-Tonto, es una profecía.- Dijo la castaña con una venita en la frente al estilo anime. "_Los hombres son tan inútiles a veces."_- Pero, ¿Qué significa?

-Si no estoy mal informado, proviene del lenguaje antiguo y casi olvidado de los Sueños Oscuros.- Comentó el castaño con timidez.- Tengo la teoría, un tanto acelerad, de que Shinto es el "elegido" de la profecía.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron los otros dos mientras se veían incrédulos. Shinto se cubrió los oídos, nunca había estado con seres tan ruidosos como ellos. Louis se acercó a él y posó su mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

-Es por eso que huías, ¿cierto?- Preguntó el Ilussion en voz baja, Shinto asintió.- No te preocupes, nosotros te protegeremos. A partir de ahora, somos una familia.

Shinto se quedó callado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero sonrió, una sonrisa algo torpe e inocente, pero era una sonrisa.

"_No estoy solo, ya no…"_

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto, en la dimensión de la Materia Oscura…<em>

En lo que parecían ser unos calabozos, en una especie de cámara de tortura se encontraba Shantae, la sueño oscuro estaba inmovilizada con una especie de grilletes negros que la sostenían de pies y manos, había estado así por un largo tiempo, por lo que ya no sentía dolor.

Los soldados que se encargaban de ella la torturaban de diversos medios, le ensartaban cuchillos en el cuerpo y se divertían dándole descargas de energía; y ni así la pelinegra decía una palabra sobre el paradero de su niño, ella no cedería, su "espíritu" era fuerte.

Pero no su cuerpo.

El cuerpo sólido de la sueño oscuro, aunque pudiera regenerarse ya estaba muy dañado, estaba lleno de rasguños y cortadas, incluso le hacía falta un fragmento de los brazos y piernas. Sin embargo, ella mantenía su silencio inquebrantable.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, anciano Seob?- Preguntó uno de los soldados notablemente preocupado.-El momento de la profecía está por llegar y ella sigue sin decir palabra alguna. Debo admitir que es sorprendente su determinación, digo, mantener silencio por dos Ciclos, eso es mucho, ¿no cree?

-Silencio, soldado.- Dijo Seob con solemnidad.- Me temo que tendré que usar la fuerza para que ella hable, pero otro tipo de fuerza.

El soldado retrocedió intimidado por la extraña energía que emanaba del viejo. Seob se acercó e indicó a los soldados que se fueran, miró con burla el estado deplorable de Shantae; la sueño oscuro "respiraba" irregularmente, su rostro y cuerpo tenían miles de fisuras de donde se escapaba parte de su energía oscura.

-Y dime, querida, ¿ya vas a decirme dónde está el niño?- Shantae por respuesta le gruñó de manera amenazante y forcejeó para tratar de liberarse.- Tomaré eso como un no, que lástima, no quería hacer esto, pero qué mas da.

Dicho esto el hombre posó sus dedo índice y medio en la frente de la chica, justo donde se encontraba su estrella. Al contacto Shantae soltó un grito de dolor sentía como si le clavaran cuchillas en la mente, la sensación era insoportable, y para peor, ella estaba inmovilizada. Seob separó su mano de la sueño oscuro y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Te tengo.- Murmuró y creó un portal grande para que pudiera llegar a su destino, antes de entrar, volteó y dijo con sorna a Shantae.- Mandaré saludos de tu parte al pequeño.

La pelinegra se sentía desesperada, no iba a permitir que ese lunático fuera tras su hijo. En un intento desesperado por soltarse del agarre de los grilletes, y viendo que el portal comenzaba a cerrarse, sabiendo que no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para crear un portal, decidió tomar una medida muy arriesgada. Se desprendió de su cuerpo sólido, quedando en su forma original.

Con una velocidad impresionante la Sueño Oscuro atravesó el portal, esperando que su plan funcionara…

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos años desde que Shinto había llegado con el equipo, en ese periodo de tiempo se había unido a ellos un nuevo miembro: Raphael, un ángel desterrado; era un joven alto y delgado, de rasgos finos, cabello castaño y lacio a la altura de los hombros, ojos turquesa claro y tenía un par de alas blancas.<p>

El ángel se había mostrado muy distante al principio, principalmente con el pequeño sueño oscuro, pero con el paso de unos meses terminó por ser hasta algo sobreprotector con el niño.

Un buen día, Shinto amaneció con una extraña sensación, como si sintiera que algo malo iba a pasar. Con pesadez se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para asearse, Wendy le había dicho que eso era indispensable para dar una buena impresión a las personas. Cuando terminó de asearse se miró al espejo, se sorprendió al nota un detalle extraño: las marcas de su espalda se habían extendido a su hombro derecho y parte de su mejilla. _"Esto no es normal."_ Pensó el pelinegro mientras examinaba la zona que tenía esas marcas. De repente escuchó el grito de Wendy diciendo que ya bajara para desayunar. Se apresuró a vestirse y ocultó como pudo esas marcas que habían aparecido.

Cuando bajó se encontró con una escena un poco peculiar: Wendy le aplicaba una llave a Alexi mientras Louis sonreía de manera irónica y Raphael les miraba con cara de póker; sí, una escena un tanto extraña para quien no estuviera acostumbrado a esos cuatro, pero ya que Shinto los conocía bien, sabía que eso no era más que su rutina de todos los días. Con tranquilidad se sentó en su lugar y e dispuso a ingerir su desayuno, aunque no necesitara del alimento para sobrevivir, le daba la sensación de ser como sus amigos.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa, Shinto?- Preguntó Louis.- ¿Tienes frío, o por qué usas esas ropas?

El niño estaba usando un abrigo negro con una bufanda que le cubrìa la mitad inferior del rostro, así como pantalones largos y botas. Algo inusual de ver en él.

-Ah, es que… hoy amanecí con… frío…sí, mucho frío.- Se excusó el menor mientras se frotaba los brazos, haciendo como si en serio tuviera frío. Los otros le miraron no del todo convencidos, pero qué más daba, el sueño oscuro podía llegar a ser muy extraño a veces.

-¿Y si aprovechamos el día y salimos a algún lugar?- Sugirió Wendy.

-No es mala idea.- Opinó Raphael.- Aparte, hoy no tenemos a un monstruo malvado o sujeto demente al cual atrapar y yo aun no conozco completamente la ciudad.

-En ese caso, acabemos de desayunar y partamos hacia lo desconocido.- Bromeó Alexi en un tono enérgico, ahora que ellos tenían más o menos su edad, ya no tenía que esforzarse por hacer el papel de adulto responsable.

Acabaron y salieron del cuartel, caminaron por varias calles hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad.

-Muy bien, esclavos.- Dijo Wendy mientras ponía las manos a los costados y miraba a los chicos con malicia.- Primero iremos al centro comercial y cargarán con las compras, de ahí podremos ir a donde quieran.- Raphael, Alexi, Louis y Shinto se miraron mutuamente con cara de "¿En serio?" A lo que Wendy puso una expresión de ofensa. ¿Cómo se atrevían a negarse?- ¡Oigan! ¡Vuelvan acá!- Gritó en vano, pues los chicos se habían ido por su propio rumbo, alcanzó a oir que Alexi gritaba "¡Nuca pensé que señorita Dominatrix quisiera ir de compras!"- ¡Oye!- Gritó ofendida. _"El hecho de que me guste golpear chicos no significa que sea dominatrix o tsundere o esas cosas. ¡Ya verán cuando regresen!"_

* * *

><p>Shinto se encontraba caminando a través de la plaza central de la ciudad, ésta tenía una fuente, varios arbustos y bancas que le daban un aspecto considerablemente simple en comparación con el resto de la ciudad. El sueño oscuro seguía tranquilamente con su paseo cuando algo llamó su atención; en el cielo se había creado un portal grande, parecido al que usaban los sueños oscuros para viajar. Shinto sintió miedo. <em>"Me han encontrado."<em>

* * *

><p>Louis y Raphael se encontraban en la zona de museos de la ciudad, el Ilussion a duras penas había logrado convencer al ángel de dejar ir por su cuenta a Shinto, ahora se encontraba escuchando a un ángel con complejo de madre sobreprotectora quejándose de que su "pequeño" estaba solo en un mundo desconocido.<p>

De repente su dispositivo comenzó a emitir una alarma, tuvo un mal presentimiento. _"Esto no es bueno… nada bueno."_

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora, Lou?- Preguntó Raphael mientras preparaba su mazo.

-Shinto...

* * *

><p>Alexi y Wendy estaban en la zona de restaurants del centro. El pelirrojo tenía varios rasguños en todo el cuerpo, la castaña le había perseguido y dado una paliza para luego obligarlo a acompañarla. <em>"Las mujeres dan miedo."<em> Pensó el chico mitad monstruo mientras caminaba cabizbajo a un lado de Wendy.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban, enfrente de ellos apareció un portal pequeño, similar a los que Shinto llegaba a usar. Ambos alcanzaron a detenerse a unos metros del portal y esperaron a que algo sucediera.

Del portal salió una figura humanoide de color negro y dos círculos blancos que hacían de ojos. La figura se quedó estática por unos segundos y una "niebla" de materia oscura le cubrió por completo, cuando la niebla se disipó dejó ver a una persona, esta cayó al suelo como si se tratara de un muñeco sin soportes.

Alexi se apresuró a auxiliar a esa criatura, no sabría bien si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer por los rasgos tan andróginos, tenía la piel de un gris pálido con una estrella de seis picos grabada en la frente, lo que dejaba claro que era un Sueño Oscuro, el cabello lo tenía negro y un poco desordenado; la mayor parte de su cuerpo era cubierta por una túnica negra con detalles blancos. Aunque fuera la primera vez que Alexi había visto a este ser, percibió una energía que le resultó familiar.

-Sh… ¿Shantae?- El sueño oscuro abrió los ojos, dejando ver que el iris era blanco con una estrella de seis picos adentro, Shantae le dio al pelirrojo algo y luego, casi en un susurro, dijo.

-Salven…lo…

* * *

><p>Shinto se quedó paralizado, frente a él se encontraba Seob mirándole como un león hambriento ve al corderito. El chico sabía que no podía huir, estaba atrapado. El anciano se mantuvo callado, mirándole de esa extraña forma hasta que se dignó a hablar.<p>

-Por fin te he encontrado.- Dijo para luego levantar algo similar a un medallón negro con una especie de joya de un extraño tornasol. Seob pronunció unas palabras en lenguaje antiguo para después agregar con burla.- Que te diviertas.

En ese instante, Shinto sintió como si le estuvieran estrangulando, cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras trataba de zafarse de lo que fuera que le estuviera haciendo eso, pero era imposible. De repente todo se volvió borroso a su alrededor y sintió como una energía muy poderosa le invadía completamente.

* * *

><p>-¡Shinto!- Gritaron los cuatro jóvenes al unísono cuando llegaron al lugar donde el chico se encontraba, lo único que vieron fue una especie de remolino oscuro que se encontraba en un punto fijo. Cuando el remolino se disipó, los cuatro quedaron pasmados.<p>

El Sueño Oscuro había cambiado de apariencia considerablemente. Había pasado de tener una apariencia de diez años a una de quince, el cabello le había crecido y pequeños símbolos negros le cubrían parte del rostro y casi todo el resto de su cuerpo, sus ojos eran totalmente negros salvo por unos pequeños iris de color morado oscuro; su ropa también había cambiado, ahora usaba una especie de gabardina violeta con detalles en dorado y plateado, mangas moradas con detalles plateados y pantalones negros metidos en botas color gris oscuro por debajo de la rodilla.

Shinto volteó a verlos con esos inquietantes ojos, su mirada era una mezcla extraña de ira, miedo, confusión y dolor; volteó a otro lado, esta vez para ver a Seob. El anciano tenía extendidas las manos al cielo mientras decía frases sin sentido, luego, miró al Sueño Oscuro y con voz autoritaria, dijo.

-Ha llegado la hora, Elegido, ¡Trae la gloria a tu pueblo!

Sorpresivamente, Shinto le tomó del cuello y acercó su rostro al del anciano, entonces, con una voz que logró calarle los huesos a todos los presentes, respondió.

-No.- Dicho esto su mano que sostenía al viejo se tornó de un púrpura casi negro y adquirió una apariencia más similar a una garra que a una mano. Seob dio un grito de dolor al sentir que su cuello se quemaba al contacto con la garra. Mientras tanto, Alexi miraba horrorizado la escena, y más aun cuando vio que el cuerpo sólido del viejo caía al suelo como un muñeco de trapo, dejando visible su forma real de Sueño Oscuro; aun no conforme con eso, Shinto volvió a sujetarle y cambió a una criatura similar al dios egipcio Anubis, solo que completamente negro con dos esferas púrpuras como ojos. Este ser comenzó a devorar al sueño oscuro frente a la mirada atónita del pelirrojo; Alexi se cubrió los oídos en un intento fallido de no oir los alaridos del ser de materia oscura mezclado con un sonido similar al de algo romperse. _"Espero que el plan funcione, si no, estoy muerto…"_ Pensó para sus adentros. Él sería la carnada para distraer a Shinto, luego los otros tres intentarían neutralizarle.

-¡Hey, _Oscurito_, por aquí!- Gritó Alexi para luego cambiar a su forma de monstruo, sabía que al menor siempre le había molestado que le dijeran por ese apodo. _"Espero sobrevivir a esto…"_

Shinto volteó a verlo ya de nuevo en su cuerpo sólido y gruñó levemente para luego encarrerarse hacia el chico monstruo. Convirtió su mano en la misma garra de hacía unos momentos y se dispuso a darle un golpe al pelirrojo, quien alcanzó a esquivarlo, el sueño oscuro soltó un gruñido y siguió intentando golpear al chico.

-Woah, ahora sí que alguien se enojó.- Comentó Alexi con ironía, no tenía problemas en esquivar los ataques, pero la energía que emanaba de Shinto le estaba aturdiendo poco a poco. _"Vamos… apúrense"_ Pensó desesperado mientras veía la dirección en la que se habían ido Louis, Wendy y Raphael minutos antes.

-Defecto.- Dijo el sueño oscuro en voz baja y agarró al pelirrojo de la polera. Alexi trataba de zafarse del agarre del pelinegro, pero le era imposible, sintió su cuerpo estremecer cuando escuchó de boca del menor algo bastante cruel.- No eres más que un experimento fallido, un engendro de la ciencia… un estorbo.

Alexi dejó de forcejear y regresó a su forma normal, sus ojos se humedecieron y por unos minutos se paralizó, sintió como si una espada atravesara su corazón y empezó a respirar agitadamente. Estaba entrando en estado de pánico, un pánico que no sentía hacía mucho. Shinto le miró con una mueca extraña y se dispuso a cortarle la cabeza. Alexi cerró los ojos, dejando escurrir las lágrimas y esperando lo peor. Pero no pasó nada.

Confundido abrió los ojos y vio con sorpresa que Louis se encontraba detrás de Shinto, "inmovilizándolo" con su magia. Shinto gruñó y soltó al pelirrojo para luego darle un "golpe de energía" al castaño, quien salió disparado y se estrelló contra un edificio. Entonces Wendy y Raphael salieron de arriba de otro edificio con el propósito de detener al sueño oscuro, éste les repelió como si se trataran de insectos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Preguntó Alexi, aun con lágrimas en los ojos.- Tú no eres así ¡Reacciona de una maldita vez!

Shinto se quedó callado por un minuto con la cabeza gacha, para luego levantar la mirada y soltar lo que parecía ser una risa mezclada con un llanto.

-No lo entiendes, ¡Nadie lo entiende!- Dijo el sueño oscuro con una voz distorsionada que difícilmente podría creerse de Shinto, luego, su voz cambió a la de siempre y agregó en tono triste.- Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo… ayuda… - Dijo esto último en un susurro casi inaudible. "Casi", porque Alexi alcanzó a oírle.

El sueño oscuro retrocedió unos pasos mientras veía con horror a su alrededor, sentía que miradas acusadoras se clavaban en él y le devoraban lentamente. Cayó de rodillas mientras se agarraba el cuello con las manos como queriendo estrangularse mientras soltaba alaridos que iban acompañados del eco de una risa.

* * *

><p>-Está sufriendo… y mucho.- Dijo Raphael en voz baja mientras ayudaba a Wendy a incorporarse, ambos voltearon a ver a Louis, el Ilussion había cambiado a su alter ego y veía con seriedad lo que sucedía.<p>

-¡Hay que ayudarlos!- Exclamó Wendy pero Shiro la detuvo, el albino miró con seriedad a la castaña y negó con la cabeza.

-Se ha relajado el ambiente entre ellos dos, intervenir nos haría partir desde cero otra vez.- Dijo con voz serena Shiro para volver sus ojos a la escena.

* * *

><p>Alexi se incorporó para lentamente acercarse a Shinto. Con cuidado se arrodilló a su lado, con miedo le tocó el hombro.<p>

-¿Shinto?- No obtuvo respuesta.- Shinto…

El sueño oscuro le agarró del cuello nuevamente y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos, los cuales tenían una expresión de demencia total. Repentinamente, unos brazos rodearon el cuello del pelinegro y le jalaron hacia atrás, causando que soltara al pelirrojo; Wendy se encontraba sujetando a Shinto con todas sus fuerzas, el chico se había vuelto absurdamente más fuerte en comparación con cómo era antes.

-Es inútil lo que hagan.- Dijo Shinto en un tono que mezclaba tristeza con burla.- Soy un defecto… déjenme… pierden el tiempo en tratar de salvarme, cuando ya no hay marcha atrás…

Alexi se incorporó aun jadeando levemente. Se acercó al pelinegro y lo miró con una seriedad nunca antes vista en él.

-Déjate de cursiladas.- Dijo en tono seco para luego ponerle en el cuello una especie de cadena con un medallón en forma de estrella de cinco picos.- Me debes una…

* * *

><p>La sensación que tuvo el sueño oscuro en ese momento fue una extraña mezcla de dolor y alivio. Sentía que sus fuerzas flaqueaban y que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero a la vez sintió cómo se iba liberando de una especie de carga invisible. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, volviendo a su apariencia normal de quince años.<p>

-¡Shinto!- Gritó Raphael mientras se apresuraba a auxiliar al chico, quien respiraba de manera agitada.

-Ya… ¿todo terminó?- Preguntó con voz débil, miró a los cuatro jóvenes que le rodeaban y sonrió levemente.- Gracias…

Wendy dio un respingo y sonrió de lado.

-No podríamos haberlo logrado sin la ayuda de Shantae.- El sueño oscuro abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Mamá? Ella… ¿está aquí?- Sus ojos brillaron levemente, Alexi asintió y lo cargó al estilo de "novia" para llevarlo con ella.

Wendy y Alexi habían dejado a la Sueño Oscuro en el cuartel recostada en uno de los sillones, su estado era deplorable. Oyó la puerta abrirse y sonrió levemente al ver a su hijo acercarse a ella.

-Estás… bien.- Dijo con voz débil.- Me alegro. Tristemente, mi tiempo aquí ha terminado… hubiera querido pasar más tiempo a tu lado, Shinto Gee…

-Mamá…- susurró Shinto, quien había cambiado a una apariencia de doce años, se arrodilló al lado de su madre y comenzó a sollozar. Shantae acarició el cabello del chico mientras entonaba una especie de canción de cuna. Cuando terminó, soltó un largo suspiro.

-Te amo, hijo.- Con un hilo de voz, pronunció sus últimas palabras.- Adiós…

* * *

><p><em>Como todos saben, la materia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma. Lo mismo pasa con los Sueños Oscuros.<em>

_A la hora de "morir", parte de su energía regresa al "corazón" de su dimensión, donde tarde o temprano volverá a formar parte de uno de ellos. La otra parte, en cambio, se transforma de inmediato en un nuevo ser oscuro, usualmente, si su "antecesor" vivió fuertemente las sensaciones de los DP normales, es probable que el nuevo ser tenga una "anomalía"… Sí, es una especie interesante…_

* * *

><p>Shinto miró sorprendido cómo el cuerpo de su madre era envuelto en una niebla color gris pálido. Una parte de esa niebla desapareció, como si por arte de magia la hubieran transportado a otro lugar. Quedó aun más consternado al ver que la otra parte de la niebla emitía un extraño brillo. Con algo de miedo, el chico metió su mano entre la niebla.<p>

-¿Huh?- Sintió que palpaba algo sólido, que no era el sillón, metió la otra mano.- ¿Qué es esto?

La niebla se fue disipando poco a poco, dejando ver a Shinto qué era ese bulto que había entre sus manos. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver que se trataba de un bebé de piel gris pálido y una estrella de seis picos grabada en la frente, a diferencia de un sueño oscuro normal, este pequeño tenía el cabello blanco con un par de mechones grises a los costados, sus ojos eran grandes y tenían una estrella de seis picos dentro del iris. El bebé estaba envuelto en una manta color negro con espirales blancos.

-Entonces, es cierto lo que dicen de los Sueños Oscuros.- Dijo Shiro en voz baja para luego volver a ser Louis, Raphael le miró intrigado mientras se frotaba las sienes.

-¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-"A la hora de morir, forman un nuevo ser, así el ciclo no termina… nunca."- Citó el castaño.- Así que podríamos decir que este pequeño es el "hermanito" de Shinto.

-¡Kya! Es adorable.- Exclamó Wendy al ver a la criaturita.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar?- Preguntó Alexi mientras veía cómo Shinto cargaba al pequeño Sueño Oscuro. El chico se quedó en silencio, nunca se había imagiado que tendría que hacer algo así, ponerle un nombre… _"Creo que ya lo tengo…"_

-Haku…- Dijo el pelinegro en voz baja, el bebé rio.- ¿Te gusta? –Shinto sonrió.- Ahora somos una familia.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo 4 de Historias Cruzadas. Bueno, tardé dos días en escribirlo y ahorita estoy bajo presión, así que seré rápida.<p>

Pd1. ¿Qué les pareció?

Pd2. Como que Wendy es medio Shotacon y tsundere.

Pd3. Da miedito Shinto con ese cambio.

Pd4. ¿Se esperaban un final así?

Pd5. Tardaré en subir el especial de Navidad... un poquito.

Pd6. Este capítulo quedó monstruosamente largo, pero creo que compensa lo del anterior.

Creo que eso sería todo, ¡nos leemos!


	5. Especial de Navidad

**Las fiestas son mejor en familia**

* * *

><p>Louis había vuelto al cuartel para celebrar la Navidad, había logrado sobornar a Crazy Hand para que le solapara su "huida" de la Mansión Smasher y le ayudara a ir a la dimensión donde se encontraban sus amigos.<p>

Cuando llegó al otro lado del portal, se encontraba en el callejón que daba al edificio abandonado que era el cuartel. No dio ni un par de pasos cuando frente a él surgió otro portal, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Shinto, Raphael y Alexi salir de ahí. El pelirrojo se abalanzó hacia él y casi lo tira.

-¡Lou! Que bueno que esté bien.- Dijo el chico mitad monstruo lleno de alegría.- Te estábamos buscando en Ciudad Smasher, y luego nos enteramos de lo de Master Core… y… y los cristales… y… ¡Que bueno que estés a salvo!

-Eh… ¿Gracias por preocuparse?- Respondió el castaño con una gotita en la frente estilo anime.- En fin, ¿vinieron para Navidad?

-No, vinimos para comprar churros.- Dijo Raphael con un notable sarcasmo.- Obvio, que es por Navidad, Louis.

El castaño susurró unos cuantos insultos hacia el ángel y volteó a mirar a Shinto, el sueño oscuro se encontraba pensativo, más que de costumbre. Leyó su mente: _"Tengo de deshacerme de ese libro que Alfa le dio a Raphael, si no, ¡juro que me doy un tiro!"_. El Ilussion rio por lo bajo, concordaba con el pelinegro, ese libro sólo había traído problemas.

-Bueno, ¿Entonces qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!- Dijo Alexi mientras tomaba a Louis de la mano y lo jalaba hacia la entrada. Cuando abrió la puerta fue derrumbado por alguien.

-¡Alexi-hyung*! ¡Estrás aquí!- Exclamó un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules rasgados, el pelirrojo se mostró un poco sorprendido, pero luego empezó a reir.

-Yo también te extrañé, Leeo.- Dijo mientras se incorporaba, se asomó dentro del cuartel y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a varios de sus amigos de otras dimensiones, todos reunidos.- ¡Woah! ¡De verdad va a ser una gran fiesta!

Louis también se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente en un solo lugar _"Vaya, el cuartel es más grande de lo que parece."_ Cuando entraron recibieron saludos efusivos y felicitaciones. De repente, el castaño sintió que alguien le abrazaba por detrás.

-Volviste, te eché de menos, pequeño Lou.- Dijo Hachiro mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Yo también, Chiko. No sabes cuánto.-Respondió Louis con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.- Ah, y si no te he respondido tu carta… bueno, digamos que hubo un error a la hora de entregar el correo en la mansión.- Esto último le hizo recordar lo incómodo que se sintió las semanas siguientes a la hora de hablar con cierto chico mitad ángel y cierto rey narcisista.

-Jeje, no importa.- Hachiro lo soltó para luego mirarle a los ojos.- Ahora sé que estás bien, y eso basta para dejarme tranquilo.

-¡Kya! ¡Son tan lindos!- Ambos jóvenes voltearon la cabeza y vieron a Wendy sentada en el sillón a lado de una chica de cabello castaño sujeto en dos coletas y de ojos azules. Ambas chicas se encontraban grabando la escena con sus celulares.

-Eh… Wendy, Melissa, ¿podrían apagar esas cosas?- Se quejó Louis mientras una venita sobresalía de su frente. Las dos se miraron entre sí para luego asentir. Hachiro las miró de la manera extraña.

-¿Fujoshis?- Preguntó en voz baja, el castaño asintió. Un par de voces muy familiares le llamaron.

-¡Lou!- Exclamó emocionado Jona mientras se abalanzaba hacia el Ilussion para darle un abrazo.- ¡Volviste, tal como lo prometiste!

-Nos enteramos lo del torneo Smash.- Agregó James mientras ayudaba al castaño a incorporarse.- ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?

-Soborné a Crazy.- Respondió Louis con una sonrisa traviesa.- Le pedí que no le dijera nada a Master Hand a cambio de unos cuantos Amiibos defectuosos, ya sabes, ahora está de moda coleccionar los defectuosos.- El rubio rio ante la explicación.

.Jeje, bueno, han llegado a buen tiempo.

* * *

><p>Leeo jaloneó al pelirrojo hasta una zona "secreta" del cuartel donde los esperaban Zandro y otro chico de cabello castaño desordenado y ojos azul rey.<p>

-¡Zandy, Mauro!- Exclamó contento Alexi al ver a sus dos amigos, puede que no fueran del mismo mundo, pero cuando se reunían el resto sabía que nada los podía separar. De repente el chico mitad monstruo se quedó callado y volteó hacia todos lados, buscando con la mirada a alguien. -¿Dónde está Genne?

-Creo que viajar tanto por esos portales te ha revuelto el cerebro.- Comentó Zandro mientras reía levemente.- Ven, mejor que te lo explique él mismo.

El castaño tomó a Alexi de la muñeca y lo llevó hacia donde se encontraba Timo conversando con otros dos chicos. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello blanco con puntas plateadas y los ojos de un verde azul muy claro; el segundo tenía el cabello negro y largo, piel pálida y ojos verde claro.

-Hola, Alexi.- Dijo el pelinegro de manera tímida.

-Hola, Haru Jin.- Contestó el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa para luego voltear a ver al albino.- ¿Y qué ha pasado contigo? ¿Por qué no estás con el resto, Genne?

-Eh… nos han invitado a Timo, Haru Jin y a mí a la fiesta de Navidad de los dioses.- Explicó Genne un poco incómodo.- Recuerda que Timo y Haru son los portadores del poder de unos dioses de su mundo, y yo soy un dios menor. Nos invitó Master Hand.

-Sí.- Agregó Timo mientras rodeaba con un brazo al albino.- No te preocupes, Alexi, por el momento las cadenas del destino se encuentran bien. Y vaya, al parecer Master no se pierde la oportunidad de celebrar la Navidad. Ahora, si nos disculpas, se nos hace tarde.

Un portal grande apareció en una de las paredes, y los tres chicos se adentraron en él, no sin antes desearles a todos una feliz Navidad.

-Vaya… eso fue extraño.- Comentó Zandro mientras miraba al suelo para luego dirigirle al pelirrojo una mirada cómplice.- ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?- Alexi sonrió.

* * *

><p>En cuanto puso un pie dentro del cuartel, Shinto se dirigió a una velocidad descomunal hacia el segundo piso, donde se encontraban los dormitorios. Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su hermanito. Se acercó a la camita del menor y vio un bultito entre las cobijas.<p>

-Despierta, dormilón.- Dijo mientras sacudìa suavemente el bulto, el pequeño se removió entre las cobijas y asomó su cabecita para sonreírle de manera inocente a su hermano.- Mira nada más, me voy por unos meses y cambias a tu forma de cinco.- "Reprochó" el pelinegro para luego revolver los blancos cabellos de su hermano.

Haku sonrió y le miró con sus enigmáticos ojos, luego tocó la estrella que estaba en la frente de su hermano para después hacer un corazón con sus manitas.

-Sí, yo también te extrañe.- Respondió Shinto con una sonrisa. Su hermano era mudo.

Con cuidado Shinto cargó a Haku al estilo koala y salió de la habitación. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, el mayor le explicaba al menor que ese día se celebraba una festividad llamada Navidad y le decía que le presentaría a unos amigos.

-Hola a todos.- Saludó el Sueño Oscuro en voz alta, bueno, en un tono más alto de lo que acostumbraba. Las miradas se posaron en ellos.- Bueno… hoy quisiera presentarles a muchos de ustedes a Haku, mi hermanito.

Depositó al menor en el suelo y éste se quedó viendo a todos con curiosidad, pero luego sonrió ampliamente y saludó con su manita; muchos de los presentes hicieron una exclamación de "Aw, es tan tierno."

-Eh… Shinto, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dijo tímidamente un chico de tez pálida, cabello naranja claro algo largo y ojos color esmeralda. El pelinegro asintió.- No te ofendas, pero, ¿no los sueños oscuros son inexpresivos y no conocen los sentimientos?- Shinto frunció el ceño levemente.

-Haku es un "anormal", como mamá sí pudo sentir muchas emociones en su vida, Haku y yo no somos del todo "normales" entre los DD.- Explicó son Sueño oscuro un poco incómodo.

-Bueno, al menos eso no le quita lo adorable.- Comento una chica de tez morena, cabello castaño y rizado y ojos marrones, ella se encontraba "hablando" con el pequeño Sueño Oscuro mediante el uso de señas.- ¿No lo crees, Alhex?

Tienes razón, Marion.- Respondió el pelinaranja mientras veía entretenido cómo Haku se podía comunicar fácilmente haciendo señas sin ser necesariamente el lenguaje de los mudos.

* * *

><p>-Diez dólares a que se cae.- Dijo un chico de piel oscura y cabello rojizo mientras veía cómo Raphael trataba de ponerle la estrella al árbol de Navidad. Puso el dinero en la mesa y volteó a ver a su "contrincante", o sea, su hermana gemela.<p>

-Na, siempre te va mal en las apuestas como estas, Santi.- Dijo la pelirroja mientras ponía otro billete en la mesa.- Veinte a que se electrocuta.

-Como siempre tan creativa, Sandy.- Comentó de repente Matheo. El rubio estaba abrazando de la cintura a Wendy y ambos veían entretenidos cómo los gemelos apostaban por saber cuál sería la suerte del ángel. Puso otro billete en la mesa.- Veinticinco a que se le enredan las alas en los adornos.

Santi y Sandy se miraron y sonrieron de un modo malicioso para volver a depositar sus miradas en Raphael. El ángel se encontraba tratando de poner la estrella en la punta del árbol ayudándose de una escalera para alcanza la punta. (Sí, todos pensaron que el ángel era medio menso al no ocurrírsele usar sus alas)

-Un poco más… sólo un poquito más.- Decía Raphael mientras se ponía de puntitas y trataba de alcanzar la punta (¿Que cómo cupo dentro un árbol tan grande? Pregúntenle a Louis). Justo cuando logró poner la estrella en su lugar, la escalera se fue para abajo, llevándose consigo al ángel. Sacudiéndose el polvo se incorporó y sonrió de manera triunfal (tonta) mientras conectaba al enchufe las luces navideñas, de lo que no se dio cuenta, fue que sus alas se habían enredado con los cables de las luces que decoraban el techo, por lo que, de un modo muy curioso, hubo un empate en la apuesta de Matheo, Santi y Sandy. (Ah, y también un ángel chamuscado y con dolor en el trasero, pero eso no importa)

-¿Y ahora?- Preguntaron los tres al unísono mientras veían el dinero en la mesa, como esperando a que este se multiplicara como por arte de magia. En vez de eso, cierto chico pelinegro con anteojos tomó el premio de la apuesta y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

-Bueno, ya que ninguno de ustedes ganó, el premio va para mí.- Dijo Jona para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

><p>Los gemelos salieron corriendo tras de Jona con intenciones de quitarle el dinero, dejando a Wendy y Matheo solos… solitos.<p>

-Woah, sí que tienes unos amigos muy locos.- Comentó la castaña mientras veía cómo Santi tacleaba al pelinegro. Matheo rio por lo bajo.

-Ne… y eso que no los has visto cuando van "en serio".- Respondió el rubio y, tras reírse un rato, vino un silencio incómodo.- Etto… ¿Y ahora qué?

Como si de magia se tratara, una hojita de muérdago amarrada a un hilo bajó del techo hasta colocarse arriba de los dos enamorados, quienes se vieron un poco sonrojados.

-Eh… supongo que deberíamos besarnos para liberar la tensión, ¿no?- Comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa Matheo. Wendy arqueó levemente una ceja y se abalanzó hacia el rubio, ambos comenzaron a "devorarse" a besos frente a muchas miradas curiosas.

Mientras tanto, detrás de uno de los sillones cuatro chicos reían por lo bajo al ver que su pequeño plan había surtido efecto.

-Nos debes una, Matheo.- Susurró Leeo entre risas mientras Mauro enrollaba el hilo de la caña de pescar para que el muérdago regresara con ellos. Zandro y Alexi se miraron de manera cómplice mientras se aguantaban la risa.

* * *

><p>-Ah… pobre Raphael, ¿No crees, James?- Preguntó Melissa mientras estaba sentada al lado del rubio, éste rio al recordar la escena.<p>

-Sí, pero también se lo merece.- Dijo mientras rodeaba con un brazo a la castaña y la atraía a él.- A veces parece tener cerebro de pollo.

Melissa sonrió divertida.

-Es cierto.- Se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio.- Ah, esta es la mejor manera de pasar la Navidad: junto a ti.- James se sonrojó bastante.

-Sí.- Se acordó de algo.- Ah… Mel, ya va a ser el intercambio de regalos, ¿vamos?- La castaña asintió.

* * *

><p>-¡Woah! Ya quiero ver que me regalarán.- Exclamó entusiasmado Alexi mientras se situaba lo más cerca posible al árbol.<p>

Todos estaban ansiosos por recibir sus regalos de Navidad. Haku le hacía señas a Shinto señalando los regalos y a los chicos alternadamente. Louis sólo esperaba que su mamá hubiera tenido la consideración de regalarle otra caja/proyector. Entonces bajó de las escaleras Raphael con una túnica blanca y una aureolita de limpiapipas y sus alas (parcialmente chamuscadas) extendidas. James ladeó la cabeza y preguntó confundido.

-¿Y Santa?

-Lo siento pero en esta casa no creemos en el hombre rojo de la bolsa, mucho gusto.- Contestó el ángel con una expresión algo extraña en el rostro.- Y como a los Reyes Magos se les escapó el elefante… pues no quedó más que un ángel navideño.

-Eh… no te veo nada navideño.- Dijo Mauro, a lo que Raphael le volteó a ver seriamente para luego ponerse una nariz roja.

-Ya.- Dijo de manera seria para luego cambiar a una expresión más alegre.- En ese caso, y sin más interrupciones, ¡Comenzamos!

* * *

><p>Después de la entrega de regalos, los "mayores" (sí, considerando que el "adulto responsable" era Raphael y tiene 19 años) se pusieron a beber licor. Mientras tanto, los "menores" (15-) se quedaron con cara de <em>What?<em> Ante las cosas que hacían los "mayores".

_Ahora, aquí diré TODO lo que se regalaron unos a otros, algunas cosas sin sentido y otras… ¿Con sentido?_

Louis recibió de regalo un nuevo aparato de parte de su mamá (quien aunque no estuvo presente fue muy atenta con su hijo) y un _kit_ de dibujo completo de parte de Hachiro. (También nadie supo por qué, pero esos dos se desaparecieron el resto de la noche)

Alexi recibió un libro sobre el buen comportamiento de parte de Raphael. El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de ir y estamparle el libro en la cara al ángel, pero al darse cuenta de que éste ya estaba bastante pasado de copas decidió dejarlo así.

Wendy y Matheo… bueno, cuando llegó su turno de intercambiar regalos ya estaban con unas cuantos tragos encima, por lo que se subieron al cuarto de la castaña frente a la mirada atónita (y traumada) de los demás.

Shinto intercambió regalos con Haku. El menor le regaló a su hermano una especie de gargantilla y muñequeras negras con espirales blancos (bastante listo el pequeñín). Shinto, en cambio le regaló a Haku un muñeco de peluche color gris claro y ojos de botón, al niño se le iluminaron los ojos y abrazó al peluche ante las miradas de ternura del resto.

Raphael recibió de regalo un libro llamado "No hay que creer todo lo que se lee." De parte de Alexi y Shinto. El ángel no supo si sentirse ofendido por el regalo o agradecerlo, así que disimuladamente lo dejó detrás del sofá.

* * *

><p>Y entre todas las risas, alegría y diversión que traen estas fechas, <em>algo<em> les recordó a todos en ese lugar que la Navidad era momento de esta con la familia y alegrarse. Ellos se sentían como una familia, una GRAN familia que estaba fuertemente unida por los vínculos de la amistad.

* * *

><p><em>A la mañana siguiente…<em>

-¡Me duele!- Se quejó Louis mientras se sobaba su parte trasera. Hachiro y él habían quedado no decir nada a nadie de lo que _había pasado la noche anterior_. Por otro lado cierta castaña estaba en un estado similar, sólo que ella estaba siendo cargada por Matheo.

-Sh… recuerda que si tu mamá se entera, estoy muerto.- Susurró Hachiro para luego plantarle un beso en los labios a Louis.- _Esto_ no lo prohibió, así que puedo.- El pelinegro le dio un fuerte abrazo al castañó, tendría que esperar más tiempo a que regresara otra vez de Ciudad Smasher.- Hasta luego, pequeño Lou.

-Hasta luego, Hachiro.- Dijo el castaño para después adentrarse al portal que Crazy Hand le había creado desde la mansión Smasher.

* * *

><p>-Y recuerda portarte bien. Haku.- Dijo Shinto mientras se despedía de su hermanito, el pequeño le hacía señas diciéndole que se cuidara mucho y que él lo esperaría hasta su regreso.<p>

-Es una monada.- Comentó Alexi mientras se despedía con la mano de sus amigos, Zandro, James, Mauro y Melissa ya habían regresado a su dimensión, al igual que Alhex y Marion, y por supuesto, los gemelos.

-Sí.- Respondió Raphael para luego hacer un último movimiento de despedida y entrar al portal, seguido de Alexi y Shinto.

_Tendrían que continuar con su misión, pero al menos ahora estaban más animados después de estar con su gran familia._

Fin (¿?)

* * *

><p><em>Unas horas después…<em>

Un portal se abrió en el cuartel y de ahí salió Genne seguido de Timo quien cargaba a Haru Jin. Al parecer la fiesta de los dioses se había puesto muy "alocada" y los tres menores no se habían logrado salvar de esa.

-Nuna, ¡nunca! Vuelvo a aceptar una de sus invitaciones.- Gritó traumado Genne mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón; él y sus dos amigos habían caído víctimas de la diosa del Yaoi y el espíritu de las navidades presentes, y bueno… tres sotas, más dos fujoshis salidas del closet, más unas copitas de más es igual a… bueno, ya supondrán.

Fin

* * *

><p>Y he aquí el especial de Navidad, estoy desvelada, así que seré breve.<p>

*Hyung: expresión coreana que usa un hombre para referirse a otro hombre que es mayor que él.

Y ahora las PD.

Pd. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Pd1. ¿Qué les pareció?

Pd2. Vaya, Hachiro y Louis… uh…

Pd3. Haku es una monada, ¿no creen?

Pd4. ¿Se imaginan qué les pasó a esos tres?

Bueno, ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Especial de Año Nuevo

**Especial de año nuevo (retrasado :P)**

* * *

><p>-¡Oh vamos! Esto no podría ser peor.- Se oyó un quejido proveniente de una de las habitaciones del cuartel. – Encerrados aquí, sin poder hacer la gran cosa y con un niño desmayado.<p>

Wendy estaba furiosa, no, esa no era la palabra, se sentía desesperada, inútil, frustrada y un sinfín de cosas más. La corrupción invadía rápidamente Star City y ellos habían intentado detenerla, sin embargo, pronto cayeron en la cuenta de que era casi imposible hacerlo sin quedar contaminados con ese extraño cristal. No tuvieron otra opción más que refugiarse en una de las habitaciones del sótano en el cuartel.

-Tranquilízate, Wen.- Dijo Matheo con un tono extrañamente calmado.- Sólo consigues ponernos tensos a los cinco.

-Matheo tiene razón.- Agregó Hachiro, el mayor se encontraba sentado en el suelo con Haku "dormitando" en su regazo, el menor temblaba de miedo y estaba más pálido de lo usual.

-¿Cómo quieres que no entre en pánico cuando estamos rodeados de estos cristales? – Gritó la castaña.- ¿Qué no viste lo que le han hecho a las personas?

Esto derramó el vaso de la paciencia de Matheo. El rubio dio un golpe a la pared y soltó un grito de desesperación, todo ese tiempo había tratado de controlarse pero el ambiente en ese lugar no le ayudaba casi en nada.

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó para luego dejarse caer de rodillas.- ¿Acaso crees que no tengo miedo? ¿Es esto el fin?- Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y el cuarto se quedó en silencio, Wendy, Hachiro, Jona incluso Haku, quien se había despertado por el escándalo de hace unos momentos, le miraban con una expresión extraña.

Jona se acercó a su primo y se acurrucó a su lado, él también tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Sentía que se encontraba en el fin del mundo y no sabía cómo estarían sus amigos. Por lo que entendía, Louis, Alexi, Raphael y Shinto se encontraban peleando contra un tal Law para evitar que el multiverso se destruyera. Se sentía inútil, un cobarde que sólo servía para esconderse y no hacer nada.

-¿Saben? Es curioso que el mundo vaya a terminar en... bueno, el fin del año.- Comentó el pequeño pelinegro y soltó una risa triste que pasó poco a poco a ser un llanto quedo, Matheo abrazó a su primo.

-Sí... es una extraña y triste coincidencia.- Agregó el rubio.- Y yo esperaba que este año nuevo fuera especial.- Dejó salir un suspiro.

-¿Huh? ¿Cómo que especial?- Preguntó Wendy con mucha curiosidad, Matheo se sonrojó.

-Uh... me refiero a... tú sabes, más aventuras, momentos épicos, tal vez conocer otros lugares... y pasar más tiempo con quienes aprecio.

Hachiro sonrió de lado, sentía extraño estar ahí, en ese cuarto rodeado de personas que no conocía de todo bien, viendo cómo un chico a que había tachado de arrogante y atrevido se comportaba de una manera que nunca pensó ver en él.

-Sí... no sé, siento que aún nos falta mucho por hacer, ¿no creen?- Pensó el pelinegro en voz alta.- Aún somos muy jóvenes como para estar despidiéndonos de este mundo- Bajo la cabeza.- Aparte... no podemos perder las esperanzas ahora, ¡Ellos pueden ganarle al pajarraco!

Haku le miró débilmente, el pequeño sueño oscuro podía sentir cómo su energía era absorbida por algo. Abrazó con más fuerza su muñeco de peluche, estaba sintiendo un sentimiento extraño, "_¿Miedo" _Pensó el menor, su hermano le había hablado vagamente de eso, pero no lo entendía del todo hasta ese momento. Empezó a sentir frío y se acurrucó más en Hachiro.

-Entonces...- Wendy hizo una pausa.- Ya que estanos en medio de pensamientos filosóficos y reflexiones de la vida, diré que si este es el fin del mundo, no puedo estar más feliz de estar a lado de ustedes. Aunque... si este es el fin, extrañaré mucho a Louis, Raphael, Shinto, incluso al molesto de Alexi.

-Sí...- Dijo Jona en voz baja.- Pero ellos son muy fuertes, estoy seguro que pueden salir victoriosos.

-Tienes razón. Agregó el rubio con un tono más animado. Todos ahí sonrieron, tenían miedo, sí, pero había una chispa en ellos que les impedía darse por vencidos, de cierto modo; esa chispa era la esperanza.

De repente, un sonido los alertó, parecía ser una caja abriéndose, en ese momento, escucharon la voz de un joven.

_No pierdan la esperanza, hay personas en otra dimensión que están peleando por todos ustedes, ellos necesitan que todos ustedes tengan esperanza, la esperanza es la clave._

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Wendy mientras se incorporaba lentamente, lo chicos hicieron lo mismo Ninguno de los cinco tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era eso, pero el mensaje había sido claro: no perder la esperanza.

* * *

><p>Salieron de la habitación, encontrándose con un escenario muy poco favorable. Sin embargo, por un razón ya no tenían miedo, tenían esperanza. Con una fuerza renovada comenzaron a pelear contra las criaturas que trataban de lastimar a las personas que aún no quedaban consumidas por los cristales, no era fácil, pero tampoco imposible salvar el mundo.<p>

Repentinamente las criaturas desaparecieron, dejando por un momento desconcertados a los jóvenes, vieron con asombro que los cristales iban desvaneciéndose y las personas regresaban a la normalidad.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Jona mientras miraba fascinado cómo unas pequeñas luces blancas similares a copo de nieve caían del cielo como si estuviera nevando, tocó una de las luces y esta se desintegró al contacto con la mano del joven, causándole un cosquilleo.

-Creo que... lo han logrado.- Respondió Hachiro con una amplia sonrisa.

Haku sintió como su energía volvía, empezó a caminar alrededor de los cuatro mayores mientras veía curioso aquellas lucecillas, más bien, lo que podía ver de ellas, tanta luz le deslumbraba la vista.

Los cinco sintieron un alivio absoluto, se sentía como si un peso invisible se hubiera levantado, el cielo, antes de un aterrador tono mezcla de azul, morado y negro se aclaró y el sol brilló. (Muy al estilo cliché) De repente Matheo rodeó con un brazo a Wendy y con otro a Jona y Hachiro cargó a Haku. Se vieron los unos a los otros y sonrieron.

-Feliz año nuevo.- Dijo Hachiro, puede que no fuera algo planeado, o algo esperado... pero sí fue algo especial y verdaderamente único.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Y bueno, aquí un especial retrasado de Año Nuevo. (no se me ocurría nada de nada .) Y creo que esto es más que nada para compensar que no he actualizado en un buen ratito.<p>

Dejaría más Pd pero no se me ocurre mucho.

Pd. ¿Qué les pareció?

Pd2. Tengo en mente dos fanfics futuros, nada más termino Ilussion e Historias cruzadas. El primero será con Ocs y Smash Broz. El segundo será deVocaloid.

Pd4. Este es el capítulo más breve que he escrito desde que terminé Calalini. (aka mi primer fic que subí a fanfiction)

Pd3. Haré un especial de día de Reyes. (*u*) (Y ya tengo la infancia arruinada [si saben a lo que me refiero ])

¡Nos leemos!


	7. Vínculos

**Hogar... Famila**

* * *

><p>Nubes, nubes y más nubes, eso era todo lo que el pequeño Raphael podía ver desde la "casa" en la que "vivía" con su maestro, situada en una ciudad aérea. El pequeño ángel disfrutaba de ver hacia abajo desde un pequeño balcón del hogar, se interesaba mucho en saber qué había allá abajo. Había oído que su maestro había estado ahí por un tiempo, eso aumentaba aún más su curiosidad.<p>

-Maestro.- Llamó el niño.- ¿Cómo es allá abajo?

El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo, recordaba con nostalgia esos momentos que vivió con el equipo. Con cariño revolvió los lacios cabellos del pequeño.

-Es... un lugar agradable, debo admitirlo.- Dijo en un tono amable que cambió por uno más severo.- Pero basta de charla, es hora de entrenar.- Dicho esto le tendió a Raphael un mazo de tamaño pequeño con picos dorados conectado por medio de una cadena a un mango con detalles dorados.- En posición.

El castaño tomó el mazo con sus manitas y se colocó en posición defensiva. Ángelo se acercó al menor con su espada en mano dispuesto a asestarle una buena estocada, Raphael esquivó el ataque y movió el mazo en dirección al mayor. Así continuaron con una serie de ataques que esquivaban y respondían de manera rápida. El entrenamiento terminó cuando Ángelo tiró de las manos del menor el mazo mediante una patada.

-Vaya, haz mejorado mucho.- Comentó el pelirrojo mientras nivelaba su respiración.- Nada mal para un angelito de 8 años, estoy seguro que cuando crezcas te volverás de los más fuertes.

Raphael sonrió torpemente, le gustaba que su maestro le felicitase.

-Anda, entra a la casa, yo tengo que ir a un lugar.- Ordenó el mayor para luego extender sus alas y remontar el vuelo. Raphael se asomó por la ventana, él también sabía volar, pero aun era algo lento.

"_Un día seré como él..."_

* * *

><p>Ángelo voló por el cielo hasta llegar a un gran templo de estilo clásico de colores blanco y dorado. Cuando llegó a la entrada lo recibió un ángel de aspecto maduro y rostro sereno, usaba una armadura dorada y poseía una espada.<p>

-Por fin llegas, Ángelo.- Dijo el ángel, el pelirrojo dio un respingo.

-Estaba entrenando con mi alumno.- Respondió él, para luego agregar a modo de reproche.- Con eso de que no me queda mucho tiempo...

-Oye, no me culpes por esa decisión del Consejo.- Replicó el otro mientras colocaba las manos al frente.

Ángelo suspiró pesadamente.

-Tienes razón, Miguel; ahora mejor entremos, espero que esta sesión del Consejo no dure mucho. Le prometí a Raphael regresar pronto.

-Jeje, está bien.- Dijo Miguel mientras daba media vuelta.- En ese caso será mejor apurarse, de seguro ya nos están esperando.

Raphael estaba preocupado, su maestro no llegaba y ya estaba anocheciendo. Esperó por un par de horas sentado a lado de la chimenea, leyó un libro de cuentos, comió un poco de pan como cena, pero no había ni pita de Ángelo.

Entre asustado y triste se trepó a su cama y se envolvió entre las cobijas. Se sentía solo.

Ángelo regresó ya entrada la noche, la reunión del Consejo de Ángeles no solo había sido larga y aburrida, sino también llena noticias para el pelirrojo.

El ángel incluso sintió que esa reunión había sido exclusivamente para hablar de los problemas que había con él. Pronto sería "ascendido" _allá arriba_ para tomar una labor diferente en la Sociedad de Ángeles, eso significaba que tenía poco tiempo para criar y entrenar a Raphael. Además, había sido severamente regañado por haber intentado esconderse del Consejo y huir de esa futura tarea.

Entró a la casa y se encontró con el fuego de la chimenea casi extinto, no tenía hambre por lo que fue directamente al dormitorio que compartía con Raphael. Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con el pequeño angelito profundamente dormido en su camita. _"Realmente parece un angelito."_ Pensó el pelirrojo al ver el tierno rostro del niño durmiendo plácidamente. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. _"Es triste que no pueda verte crecer y convertirte en todo un adulto." _Pensó con melancolía Ángelo, luego se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado eso en su cabeza y se dio un "golpe mental" _"Sí, claro, luego vas a andar llorando como madre soltera que ve a su hijo hacer su vida."_

Aun así, tenía que admitirlo, se había encariñado con el niño. Casi al punto de verlo como un hermano pequeño, aunque varias veces Raphael le dijo "papá" cuando era más pequeño.

Le sería difícil partir y dejarlo sólo...

* * *

><p><em>9 años después...<em>

-Agh... esto apesta.- Se quejó mientras trataba de no caerse de cabeza desde el techo del templo, tomo un paño amarrado a su cintura y siguió con su labor de limpiar el lugar.- Yo no fui entrenado para esto.- Masculló entre dientes.

Raphael ahora tenía 17 años, había dejado de ser un niño inocente y tierno para ser un joven rebelde y terco. Se había quedado sólo a los trece años, le dolió hasta el alma cuando su maestro tuvo que partir. Para su mala suerte, a la hora de que se suponía empezaría su labor de ángel guardián el Consejo lo menosprecio y prefirió mandarlo a trabajar como "intendente" del templo.

Lo que nunca llegaron a pensar fue que el joven ángel sería un genio a la hora de crear problemas, varias veces había jugado bromas pesadas a los que trabajaban iban ahí, encerando de más el piso, dejando enjabonado el techo e inclusive una vez mojó los asientos del salón de reuniones. En todas esas ocasiones recibió castigos severos.

-¿Todo bien allá arriba, Raphael?- El casto escuchó una voz que le hablaba dese abajo, con gracia desplegó sus alas y planeó desde el techo hasta el suelo para encontrarse con un ángel de piel oscura que tenía un aspecto frágil y llevaba entre sus brazos varios pergaminos.

-Todo bien, Muti.- Respondió Raphael mientras exprimía el paño dentro de una cubeta que había dejado ahí abajo.- ¿qué tal tus estudios?

-Ah... todo bien.- Respondió el más joven.- ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes algún otro "regalo sorpresa" para el Consejo?

Raphael soltó una risita traviesa.

-Esta vez ha sido algo nuevo, no más piso resbaloso ni mojada sorpresa.- Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.- Hay un paquete sorpresa esperando a ser descubierto.

Muti suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza, se acomodó los anteojos por encima del tabique nasal y miró confundido a Raphael.

-¿Sabes? Algo que no puedo entender es por qué haces esto.

Raphael respiró exaltado.

-Es mi manera de protestar contra su decisión con respecto a mi labor. Mi maestro me entrenó para ser un ángel guardián como él. Entonces, cuando me quedo solo y se me tiene que asignar un cargo, ¿qué me toca? ¿Eh?- Alzó la voz exasperado.- Me ponen a lavar pisos.

-Ah... como tú digas.- Remató Muti para luego pensar, "_Tiene la cabeza más dura que una piedra."_ De repente ambos escucharon lo que pareció ser una explosión, Raphael esbozó una sonrisa triunfante que desapareció a los pocos segundos cuando vio la silueta de uno de los integrantes del Consejo dirigirse hacia donde estaba él. Muti, por otro lado se apresuró a irse de ahí, no quería tener problemas a tan poco de comenzar su labor en el Templo.

-Raphael.- Dijo el ángel de aspecto maduro con un tono serio.- Ven.

El joven tragó duro y siguió al superior. _"Hasta aquí llegué..."_ Entraron al salón de reunión del Consejo y se encontraron envueltos en una nube de gas que fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, cuando se disipó lo suficiente, el ángel castaño se encontró con varias miradas clavadas en él.

-Raphael Cloud, - dijo con voz severa un viejo ángel que usaba una túnica blanca.- este Consejo ya no tolerará más de sus "jueguitos", le pedimos de la manera más respetuosa que acepte su castigo.- Raphael contuvo el aliento.- Desde hoy queda desterrado de la comunidad.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó consternado el joven.- No pueden hacerme esto.

-Sí podemos y lo hemos hecho, joven Raphael.- Respondió el ángel con severidad.- Ahora váyase a su hogar, mañana tendrá que partir, enviaremos un mensajero esta noche para que le notifique en qué consistirá su castigo. Eso es todo, no diremos más, que pase una buena noche.

El Consejo se retiró dejando al castaño solo en la sala. _"Ahora, ¿qué pasará conmigo?"_ Estaba preocupado, no sabía qué iba a pasar con él, ser desterrado le parecía algo absurdo, no consideraba que lo que hubiera hecho fuera tan grave. Llegó a su hogar y se dejó caer en la cama, no quería saber nada del exterior. De repente, escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta, con pesadez se incorporó y se dirigió a la entrada, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Muti frente él.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó secamente.

-Me han enviado del Consejo.- Respondió el moreno mientras se encogía de hombros.- Al parecer me usaron de "mensajero".- Raphael dio un soplido e hizo un ademán para que entrara.

-Bien, pero sé breve.

-De acuerdo.- Muti extendió un papiro que tenía las indicaciones que Raphael tendía que hacer durante su exilio.- Aquí dice que irás a la tierra, la misión que te ha dejado el Consejo para poder volver aquí y darte un verdadero cargo entre los ángeles es que consigas hacer un vínculo con alguien de allá abajo.

-¿Nada más eso?- Preguntó incrédulo el mayor.- ¡Eso es muy simple!

-No lo creo...- comentó Muti.- Crear lazos requiere de tiempo, o al menos eso he leído en mis libros. Bueno... creo que será mejor irme.- Se incorporó rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida.- Suerte, Raphael.- Remató y se fue, dejando al ángel solo en su casa.

-Gracias.- dijo mientras se daba cuenta de que sus palabras habían quedado flotando en el aire de la soledad, se volvió a tumbar en su cama y pensó: _"Mañana será un nuevo día, espero..."_

* * *

><p>Ser desterrado en Heaven Town era algo un poco peculiar; nadie, o casi nadie se enteraba del momento en que alguien partía hacia allá abajo. Raphael empacó unas cuantas pertenencias y se dirigió a la entrada de la ciudad, echó un último vistazo al lugar y suspiró, se acercó a lo que parecía ser el borde de una nube y se dio la media vuelta para luego extender los brazos y dejarse caer, mientras caía volteó su cuerpo boca abajo y extendió sus alas, planeando entre las nubes, estuvo así por un buen momento hasta que logró divisar una ciudad debajo de él. <em>"Parece que este es mi destino."<em> Pensó el ángel y comenzó a descender en círculos hasta aterrizar de pie con gracia en un callejón.

-Hm... Me pregunto dónde estoy exactamente.- Pensó el ángel mientras veía a sus alrededores, la ciudad desprendía una energía muy animada. Caminó un poco hasta llegar a una calle principal, la gente iba y venía en las calles, seres humanos completamente normales convivían con uno que otro viajero interdimensional; "_Esto no es tan malo como esperaba."_ de repente, alguien chocó con él.

Volteó instintivamente para ver a la persona, pero no vio a nadie, por curiosidad bajó la vista y se encontró con un niño de aspecto sombrío que le miraba fijamente. Algo incómodo retrocedió unos pasos, a lo que el niño avanzó unos pasos. _"Ok... esto ya me está incomodando." _Pensó Raphael mientras sentía cómo su espacio de confort era invadido por la inquietante mirada del menor. _"Este niño... no es normal... es extraño."_

-¿Te doy miedo? –Preguntó el niño en un tono de voz casi inaudible, Raphael le miró un poco consternado.- Te he preguntado, ¿te doy miedo?

-N... no es eso.- Se apresuró a responder.- Solo es que... no conozco nada aquí.

El niño se quedó callado por un momento para luego indicarle con la mano que lo siguiera. Raphael le siguió con cierto aire de desconfianza. Llegaron a la entrada de un edificio aparentemente abandonado, el menor se acercó y golpeó tres veces la puerta, a los pocos segundos ésta se abrió y un chico castaño con lentes se asomó.

-Ahí estás, Shinto, te estábamos buscando.- Dijo con notoria preocupación para luego levantar la vista y mirar a Raphael.- Oh... hola.

-... Hola.-Respondió el ángel notablemente incómodo, el chico se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras intercambiaba miradas con el niño para luego abrir un poco más la puerta.

-Supongo que... Shinto te trajo aquí por un motivo.- Comentó el castaño.- Mejor pasa, las noches aquí son inseguras.- Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y, antes de entrar de nuevo, agregó.- Por cierto, me llamo Louis.

-...Gracias...- Respondió el mayor con un hilo de voz y entró al lugar, se encontró en una sala dividida en dos, en l parte que parecía una simple sala de estar había otros dos jóvenes más, una chica castaña y un chico pelirrojo que le resultó vagamente familiar.

-¿Quién es él?- Preguntó de golpe la chica mientras examinaba detenidamente con la mirada al ángel, el otro chico también se le quedó mirando fijamente con lo ojos entrecerrados, de repente, una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad se apoderó de su rostro.

-¿Raphael?- Preguntó el chico, recibiendo miradas extrañadas de parte delos otros tres. _"¿A dónde llegué a parar?"_ Se preguntó a sí mismo el ángel al ver lo "peculiares" que eran esos desconocidos. El pelirrojo se incorporó de su asiento y se acercó a Raphael.- ¿Me recuerdas?- El ángel negó con la cabeza.- Fue hace mucho... todavía eras un niño. No puedo estar equivocado, esa fue la última vez que vi a un gran amigo.

El mayor se quedó en silencio, no recordaba en absoluto haber estado ahí antes, era imposible; aunque, por otra parte había algo en su memoria que le decía que había visto a ese chico antes. Cerró los ojos por un instante, tratando de recordar, y fue ahí cuando una serie de imágenes se abalanzaron hacia su mente como una casada de recuerdos, muy leve, pero ahí estaba: aún cuando su maestro estaba con él, frente a frente los dos con el mimo joven que en ese momento estaba frente a él. _"¿Cómo le llamó Ángelo...? Creo que..."_

-¿Alexi?- Preguntó en voz baja, el chico pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente.- Tú eras amigo de mi maestro.

-Sí... –Respondió Alexi mientras volteaba a ver al resto, como queriendo decirles algo, súbitamente dio un brinquito y empujó suavemente al mayor hacia enfrente.- Te presento al equipo, - Dijo animadamente para señalar con la mano a los otros tres.- Ellos son Wendy, Louis y Shinto.

-Así que... eres alumno de Ángelo.- Dijo de improvisto Louis mientras se acercaba a él y le miraba de manera enigmática para después esbozar una sonrisa sincera.- Si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros.

-Sí,- Agregó Wendy mientras se estiraba en su asiento y cruzaba las piernas.- tenemos habitaciones de sobra, ¿qué dices entonces?

Raphael se quedó en silencio, _"Ellos ni siquiera me conocen... ¿y me ofrecen un lugar donde quedarme? La naturaleza terrestre es realmente interesante..."_

* * *

><p>"<em>No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho, por cada tropiezo que doy, me levanto y obtengo una recompensa."<em>

"_Puede que haya perdido un hogar, pero encontré un familia. Puede que haya perdido un sueño, pero encontré un objetivo."_

"_Estaré lleno de defectos, pero también de virtudes, a fin de cuentas esa es la naturaleza de todos."_

* * *

><p>Y bueno... he aquí el capítulo de Raphael, incluiría algo de después de ¿Start?, pero eso va para otro fic =w=<p>

¡Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, bloqueos mentales y tarea son una mala combinación, pero heme aquí, con un capítulo nuevo. *^*

Ahora las PD.

Pd. ¿Qué les pareció?

Pd2. Como que el Consejo se traía algo en contra de Raphael.

Pd3. ¿Alguien se imaginó que antes de complejo sobreprotector fuera tan problemático?

Pd4. Esa manera de Shinto de aparecerse fue muy extraña.

Pd5. ¡Raphael recordó a Alexi de aquella ocasión TT^TT!

Pd6. ¿Alguien entiende lo de "allá arriba"?

Bueno, eso sería todo por el momento... ¡nos leemos!


	8. Águila Alfa

**Águila Alfa**

* * *

><p>"<em>Cuando la gente <em>_me ve por primera vez, creen que soy fría y cruel, que no me importa nada acerca del resto, pero están equivocados..."_

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos a jugar, Wen!- Exclamó divertido un pequeño Louis mientras jaloneaba a Wendy hacia afuera, la niña mostraba resistencia.<p>

-No, Lou, no quiero.- Reprochaba ella mientras se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas al marco de una puerta. Ambos pequeños reían, esa era su forma de jugar. Wendy se soltó del marco de la puerta cayendo encima de Louis.

-¡Ah!- Chilló el castaño mientras trataba de levantarse sin éxito, la niña se trepó encima de él y puso todo su peso encima.- ¡Wendy, me estás aplastando! ¡Bájate!

-No.- Respondió ella mientras seguía con ese nuevo "juego". De repente ambos niños oyeron a alguien entrando a la habitación donde estaban jugando.

-¡Qué está pasando aquí!- Exclamó alarmada una mujer pelirroja de ojos esmeralda para luego ver con severidad a la pequeña castaña.- Wendy Gray, deja a Louis, ahora.

La niña le sostuvo la mirada a su madre por unos segundos para luego bajarse del niño, quien se levantó a tropicones para luego irse corriendo hacia la mujer castaña que había entrado a la habitación después de la pelirroja. El niño lloriqueaba en voz baja, su madre lo llevó a su habitación.

-Recuerda lo que quedamos ayer, cariño.- Dijo con severidad la pelirroja.- Nada de juegos bruscos con los niños.

-¡Pero él empezó!- Se excusó Wendy, la mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Aun así, él es menor que tú, y más débil, podrías haberlo lastimado.

Wendy hizo un puchero y volteó a ver a otro lugar enojada. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y un hombre castaño de ojos rosados entró a la habitación, la pelirroja se incorporó y le dirigió una mirada desesperada a él.

-Es imposible razonar con Wendy, Tadeo.- Exclamó con un tono cansado en la voz.- ¡Es terca como una mula, no entiendo de quién obtuvo ese carácter! ¡Y sólo tiene 6 años!

Tadeo esbozó disimuladamente una sonrisa irónica, si su esposa supiera que ese carácter era el mismo de ella cuando era más joven (e incluso en esos tiempos), de seguro hubiera terminado durmiendo afuera.

-Déjame un rato a solas con ella, Britney.- Dijo él con una voz serena.- Esta será una conversación de padre a hija.

Britney dio un bufido y salió de la habitación.

-Hey, princesa, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó Tadeo en tono relajado mientras se acercaba a su hija. Wendy volteó a verlo y le hizo un puchero.

-Mamá me regañó porque estaba jugando con Louis. ¡No es justo!

-Pero exactamente ¿cuál fue el motivo de que regañara? ¿Eh?- Inquirió el castaño.

-Dijo que estaba jugando muy brusco con él, pero es que así es como me gusta jugar.- Reprochó ella.

-Ah, así te gusta jugar a ti, pero no a él.- Apuntó el mayor.- ¿Sabes acaso cómo es que se siente Louis cuando lo tratas así?

-No pero...- la niña se quedó callada, nunca lo pensó de esa manera, siempre había creído que a Louis le gustaba jugar así, pero esa ocasión en que terminó llorando no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal.

-¿Ya vez?- Dijo Tadeo con una sonrisita.

-Pero entonces... ¿Qué hago?- Preguntó inocentemente ella.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, pequeña.- Dijo él y le revolvió el cabello.- No sé... trata de ser menos brusca con él, o terminará teniéndote miedo.- Rio levemente al ver que Wendy le miró con temor.

-Pero yo no quiero que me tenga miedo. Es mi hermanito de pila*

-Jeje, por eso te digo eso, pequeña Wen.- Respondió de manera sincera Tadeo.- Ya sabes qué hacer.

Wendy asintió con entusiasmo, quería mucho a su padre, él la entendía perfectamente y la apoyaba en lo que podía.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado un par de años y ahora ella tenía ocho años, las visitas de Louis a Star City con Na-Lu eran cada vez más escasas, ambos niños habían comenzado con sus entrenamientos, el castaño como sucesor de su madre en el círculo de Sabios de MagiCW y ella como la siguiente en la línea de los héroes de Star City. Su madre la entrenaba en el uso de dagas como especialidad aparte de enseñarle cómo moverse en la ciudad a través de las azoteas y los edificios.<p>

El tiempo que tenía libre lo dedicaba a estudiar o a pasar rato con su familia, o sea, sus padres y Alexi, a quien consideraba un hermano mayor. De vez en cuando, cuando Louis iba de visita ella lo trataba de una forma algo brusca, pero el castaño había aprendido con el tiempo que de cierto modo esa era la peculiar manera que tenía Wendy para expresarle que lo quería.

* * *

><p>Cuando Wendy y Louis cumplieron diez años, sus padres decidieron que tenían la edad suficiente como para viajar a otro mundo, decidieron que los menores los acompañarían a una visita a unos "conocidos".<p>

-¡Qué emoción!- Exclamó la niña mientras veía con ansias como Na-Lu preparaba un portal para ir a otra dimensión, a su lado se encontraba Louis mirando ansioso mientras apretaba con fuerza un cuaderno que llevaba entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo es ese lugar, mami?- Preguntó con curiosidad Louis, la castaña sonrió de lado.

-Ya verán, paciencia, pequeños saltamontes, paciencia.

A los pocos segundos un portal se abrió frente a sus ojos, Louis tomó la manita de Wendy y la apretó con fuerza para luego susurrarle al oído.

-Tengo miedo, Wendy-chan, no sé qué haya allá.- Dijo Louis con notoria angustia en su voz, Wendy sonrió de lado y respondió enérgicamente.

-No hay por qué temer, nada malo podría pasar allá, y si pasa, yo te cuido.

El castaño sonrió torpemente y soltó el agarre. Ambos entraron al portal al mismo tiempo.

Del otro lado ya estaba atardeciendo, se encontraron en las afueras de una ciudad de aspecto normal, sin mucho extraño. _"Se parece a Star City, solo que allá hay más iluminación de noche."_ Pensó Wendy mientras era guiada por su mamá con el resto del equipo a un lugar en específico. Llegaron a una casa amplia de estilo tradicional, Na-Lu se acercó y tocó a la puerta, a los pocos minutos abrió un hombre de cabello rubio cubriéndole el ojo derecho y mirada algo melancólica. El hombre sonrió levemente.

-Vaya, vinieron.- dijo en un tono animado, la castaña respondió con un tono similar.

-Sí, no podríamos rechazar una invitación de tu parte, Nico. Aparte era una buena oportunidad para que ellos dos- señaló a Louis y Wendy- viajaran por primera vez a otra dimensión, ¿no crees?

Nico rio suavemente.

-Tienes razón, mejor pasen, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

El interior de la casa estaba decorado de manera sencilla, con una sala amplia que estaba cerca de un comedor para seis personas. Los dos niños se apresuraron a sentarse en uno de los sillones, de repente, Louis sintió que alguien le observaba, con curiosidad volteó la cabeza y quedó frente a un niño pequeño de cabello negro y tez pálida que le miraba con curiosidad, por su aspecto parecía ser uno o dos años menor que él.

-Ho... hola.- Saludó tímidamente Louis, el niño se escondió detrás del sillón.- ¡Espera! Yo no quería asustarte.

El castaño se hincó en el sillón y asomó su cabeza hacia la parte trasera de este, el niño pelinegro se incorporó y se asomó desde su lugar de escondite, quedando frente a frente de nuevo. El castaño sonrió torpemente en un intento de no asustar al pequeño de nuevo.

-Me llamo Louis, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-... Jona.- Respondió con timidez el pelinegro para luego preguntar.- ¿De dónde eres?

-Uh... de MagiCW, es un lugar bonito.- Dijo Louis mientras se sentaba en el sillón y Jona se sentaba a su lado.- Tu casa es muy bonita.

-Gracias.- Jona miraba hacia un lugar indefinido mientras jugaba con sus piecitos meciéndolos hacia arriba y abajo.- Papá dice que mamá fue quien escogió la casa, pero entonces... no entiendo por qué se fue.- La mirada del pelinegro se entristeció.

Al poco rato ambos niños comenzaron a hablar animadamente sobre cosas que comúnmente hablarían niños de su edad. Por otro lado, Wendy estaba comenzando a aburrirse, sentía que no era justo tener que soportar escuchar a todos hablando de algo, interesante o aburrido, y ella quedarse ahí sentada sin hacer nada.

De repente escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y miró con curiosidad cómo entraba un hombre muy parecido al tal Nico acompañado de un niño rubio de ojos azules, posiblemente era uno o dos años mayor que ella.

Nico se incorporó de su asiento y saludó con mayor efusividad al otro rubio, quien era su hermano gemelo/clon.

-Viniste, Joan.- Dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermano para luego acercarse al niño y revolverle los cabello.- Vaya, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, Matheo.

El niño dio un bufido y miró hacia otro lado, no le gustaba que lo tratasen como a un niño pequeño, ¡él tenía 12 años! Ya no era un párvulo.

Los adultos siguieron conversando mientras entre los menores existía un ambiente bastante calmado, de manera inesperada, las miradas de Matheo y Wendy se cruzaron, el rubio se le quedó mirando embobado mientras ella trataba de disimular un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cuando menos se lo esperó, tenía la penetrante mirada azul de Matheo dirigida directamente a la mirada de ella.

-Eres bonita.- dijo directamente para luego sonreír como todo un "galán". Wendy no sabía cómo reaccionar, sí, en su escuela los niños le decían que era linda y cosas por el estilo, pero ella siempre los ignoraba, sin embargo, esa ocasión algo era diferente...

-Uh... gracias.- Dijo ella para luego voltear hacia otro lado con la cara más roja que un tomate, eso no pasó desapercibido por Louis, quien rio inocentemente, la castaña le dirigió una mirada endemoniada.

-¿Es tu hermano?- Preguntó el rubio mientras miraba entre curioso y altanero a Louis, éste le miró de mala manera (fallando a grandes escalas).

-No, es mi amigo, aunque lo considere casi como un hermano.- Dijo ella mientras miraba de reojo al castaño y al pelinegro.-Por cierto, soy Wendy, Wendy Gray.

Matheo sonrió de lado.

-Es un nombre lindo para una niña linda.- Respondió mientras tomaba las manitas de la castaña.- Yo soy Matheo Mein.

Algo en el interior de Wendy se movió. _"¿Serán mariposas? Nah, es mejor un zoológico."_

* * *

><p>"<em>El amor puede llegar en cualquier momento y de cualquier forma. Quienes nos veían pensaban de inmediato que éramos la pareja perfecta, volátiles, malhumorados y mandones (si no, pregúntenle a Lou)"<em>

"_Tristemente, no todo puede ser del color de las rosas, porque aparte de todo, el rosa es demasiado cursi."_

* * *

><p>Nadie se lo había visto venir, pero había pasado. Los primeros indicios de que el Multiverso estaba en peligro estaban comenzando a hacer estragos en Star City, extrañas criaturas comenzaron a aparecer en la ciudad cada vez con más frecuencia, eso le dejaba más trabajo al equipo. Una de esas misiones... fue una tragedia. Tectonic murió, no se convirtió en trofeo, como pasaba con los otros seres vivos que "morían" en manos de esos monstruos. Él, simplemente cerró los ojos para no volverlos a abrir.<p>

El funeral fue breve pero triste. Los amigos y escasos familiares lloraban por la pérdida y/o trataban de consolar al ave negra** sin mucho éxito, la viuda estaba destrozada.

Por otro lado, Wendy no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un lado, su padre estaba muerto y eso le causaba un profundo dolor, por otro, sentía una ira y un odio incontrolables, sentía que no era justo que entre las muchas personas que podrían haber muerto de entre las víctimas del ataque fuera él a quien le tocara despedirse de ese mundo. Cuando fue el entierro se quedó por un largo rato mirando la tumba, apretó los puños, sintiéndose inútil. _"¿Qué pude haber hecho? Ni siquiera estaba ahí, aún no soy parte del equipo; pero aun así... ¡Agh!"_

Louis se acercó con timidez a su amiga, había tanteado su mente y sabía que ella en ese momento estaba confundida.

-Wen, no te culpes por lo que ha pasado, es el ciclo de la vida...- dijo el castaño para luego recibir por respuesta un golpe en el estómago por parte dela chica, se dobló de dolor.

-¿Qué no me culpe? ¡¿Qué no me culpe?!- Gritó mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.- ¡No entiendes lo que siento, maldita sea! ¡Tú nunca me entenderás, sólo eres un inútil llorón! ¿Y sabes algo más? ¡Yo...! –La castaña se detuvo en seco, _"¿Qué he hecho?"_ miró al chico, quien ahora tenía una extraña expresión, mezcla de decepción, dolor y enojo.

-¿Tú qué, Wendy?- Dijo con un hilo de voz.- ¿Siempre he sido eso para ti? ¿Un inútil, nada más... una carga?- El cabello le cubría los ojos, pero le joven pudo notar cómo un par de lágrimas cristalinas corrían por las mejillas de Louis, el chico se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo de ahí.

"_Tonta, tonta, tonta."_ Se dijo mentalmente. _"¿Por qué dije eso? Ahora Lou de seguro me odia, ¿acaso no puedes hacer nada bien, Wendy Gray? Sólo causas problemas." _Se regañó a sí misma mientras comenzaba a sollozar nuevamente. La tarde estaba nublada, y no tardó en comenzar a llover. Wendy se dirigió a paso lento hacia la casa en la que vivían ella y su madre, entró y no vio señales de la pelirroja, _"De seguro estará por ahí...mamá, yo...me gustaría decirte lo mucho que te quiero."_ Subió hasta su habitación y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama, mirando al techo, que estaba pintado con nubes y aves volando. _"¿qué debería hacer?" _Se preguntó mentalmente, sus ideas se arremolinaban y nublaban su criterio, estaba confundida, aturdida y desesperada. Con la mirada perdida, como en un trance levantó su mano derecha y con el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda hizo como si se hiciera un corte horizontal en la muñeca. _"Ojalá tuviera el valor para hacerlo de verdad...tal vez así dejaría de ser la molestia que soy..."_ De repente sintió que algo sonaba, volteó la cabeza y miró su celular que vibraba encima de la mesita de noche, lo tomó con una mano y miró quién llamaba, era Matheo. _"Tsk, bendita conexión multiversal.", _Pensó para luego poner el auricular en su oído.

-"¿Wen?"

-Diga.

-"Oye, me enteré lo de tu padre... lo siento mucho."

-No te preocupes... se me pasará... supongo.- Se sorbió la nariz y limpió con la manga de su blusa unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-"Hey, ¿qué pasa?"

-Nada...

-"Wendy, no me mientas."

-¡Agh! Ok, hice una estupidez.

-"¿Otra?"

-Matheo...

-"Ok, ok. Ya, habla."

-Buf... hice sentir mal a Lou, es que... no sé qué me pasó pero le grité algo no-muy-lindo-que-digamos. Siento que ahora me odia, ¿qué hago?

-"Uy... no pues... creo que primero deberías dejar que se calme, cosa que creo será pronto, ¿no?"

-Sí... Lou siempre ha tendido a perdonar rápido.

-"Bien, luego pues... lo mejor sería disculparte, estoy seguro que él lo entenderá."

-Tienes razón, gracias, Mathy.

-"Uh... no me digas así."

-¿Por qué no? Jeje, bueno, no importa, de todas formas, gracias.

-"De nada... te quiero."

-Yo también...

Después de eso, la llamada se cortó, dejando a la chica pensativa mientras miraba hacia el techo de su cuarto. _"Tiene razón... creo. Sólo espero que así sea, no me perdonaría si él, mi hermanito de pila terminara odiándome."_ De repente, se acordó de algo que había pasado completamente desapercibido. _"¡M***! Se me olvidó que ya podría haberse ido."_ De inmediato echó a correr fuera de su casa para dirigirse al cuartel, entró de golpe y subió las escaleras, deteniéndose de golpe frente a la puerta de la habitación del chico. _"¿Debería hacerlo...?"_ Se preguntó a sí misma mientras mordía su pulgar, de repente escuchó la voz de Louis decir desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Pasa.

Wendy se quedó pasmada para luego entrar con un sentimiento de nerviosismo a flor de piel. El castaño se encontraba sentado en una orilla de su cama, restregándose un ojo con su mano derecha mientras su mano izquierda sujetaba sus anteojos, sin ellos, los ojos del chico parecían ser más grandes de lo que eran.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó él con un ligero tono de molestia mientras evadía la mirada de la castaña. Wendy sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-Yo... sólo vine para disculparme.- Dijo con un hilo de voz que se fue fortaleciendo poco a poco.- Lo que dije fue una gran mentira, una serie de palabras hirientes que se amontonaron en mi boca y salieron sin que yo fuera consciente de lo que dije. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue un error, un grave error que cometí. Lou... yo...no quería hacerte sentir mal, es lo último que querría. Después de todo... eres como un hermano para mí, y si no quieres volver a dirigirme la palabra... lo entenderé, siempre he ido alguien que estropea todo con una frase. Lo siento...

Sin darse cuenta, Wendy estaba llorando, rápidamente se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa y trató de ocultar ese detalle. De repente sintió cómo Louis la abrazaba, por un momento no supo qué hacer... pero terminó por regresar el acto.

-Yo...yo te perdono, Wen.- Dijo con voz suave el castaño.- Te quiero, hermanita de pila.

-Yo también.- Respondió ella mientras estrujaba de manera u poco sobre protectora al menor.- Eres mi tonto debilucho favorito.

-Hum... ¿gracias?- Replicó Louis para luego soltar un leve quejido al sentir cómo Wendy le estrujaba más y más, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Esa era su manera de demostrar su cariño, siempre había sido así.

* * *

><p><em>Ella es Wendy Gray, Águila Alfa, heroína local de Star City. Quienes no la conocen piensan que es fría, distante y mandona, pero los que son cercanos a ella saben que eso es sólo una máscara que oculta un corazón gentil, amable y dispuesto a sacrificar lo que sea por quienes quiere.<em>

_Sí, ella es así... ella es "ella"._

* * *

><p>Y bueno... aquí el capítulo de Wendy, uf.. tardé más de lo que esperaba, pero fue porque la inspiración se me venía en la noche y me mandaban a dormir. TT^TT Bueno, un capítulito más y esto acaba (un minuto de silencio)<p>

Bueno, aquí unas aclaraciones:

_*Esa era una manera que tenía yo para decirles a mis primas, ya que no tengo hermanos..._

_**Ave Negra=Black Bird,(el nombre de heroína de Britney, la mamá de Wendy)_

Ahora las PD.

Pd. ¿Qué les pareció?

Pd2. ¿Pensaron que la relación entre Louis y Wendy fuera así? (ya saben... casi hermanos)

Pd3. Matheo es buen consejero cuando quiere...

Pd4. ¿Se esperaron que Wendy fuera algo más que una tsundere terca y siempre a la ofensiva?

Pd5: :o Se reveló un secreto sobre Jona.(su mamá murió, por eso él dice "aunque... no entiendo por qué nos dejó...") ¿Qué opinan?

Pd6. Lo de Matheo y Wendy fue amor a primera vista.

Bueno... eso sería todo por e momento, ¡nos leemos!


	9. Historias Cruzadas

**Historias Cruzadas**

* * *

><p><em>Toda historia tiene su principio, su desarrollo y... ¿su fin? Tal vez no, tal vez el fin sólo sea una pausa en la historia.<em>

* * *

><p><span><em>Principio...<em>

_Todo puede comenzar por cualquier cosa, un encuentro, una tragedia, na misión, un tropiezo, todo puede suceder. Solo es cuestión de saber cómo aprovechar esa oportunidad para entrar al principio..._

* * *

><p>-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó una chica pelirroja a la extraña, esta soltó un respingo.<p>

-Deberías presentarte tu primero, pero si es costumbre de este mundo que el extraño se presente primero... llámame Na-Lu.- La joven castaña extendió su mano a la escéptica pelirroja.

-BlackBird...

-Mucho gusto, -Na-Lu esbozó una sonrisa burlona.- supondré que el chico de ahí es un acompañante.

-No.- BlackBird dirigió una mirada despectiva al chico castaño de ojos rosas a su lado.- Es un tonto que buscó pelear conmigo.

-¡Hey! Ese "tonto" puede oírte.- Exclamó el chico para luego presentarse.- Soy Tectonic.

Na-Lu les miró con una mueca un poco extraña.

-Díganme por favor que ese es sólo un alias, si no...En qué mundo hemos aterrizado.

-¿Hemos? Pero si estás sola...- Comentó un poco confundida la chica pelirroja, la castaña rio por lo bajo.

-Vine con un acompañante... pero creo que se perdió.

En eso, como si lo hubieran invocado apareció un joven de cabello blanco y ojos de diferente color acompañado de un ángel pelirrojo y una chica de aspecto sombrío.

-Lo siento, Lu-chan.- Se disculpó el joven mientras hacía una leve inclinación.

-No te disculpes, Jae-Min, sabes que no fue tu culpa que nos separáramos al caer aquí.- Dijo ella en un tono comprensivo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro al albino.- Ahora, ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Ángelo.- Se presentó el ángel en un tono frío mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-...Shantae... Gee.- Dijo la chica pelinegra en un tono casi inaudible.

Ese tal vez fue el momento en que sus historias se comenzaron a cruzar...

* * *

><p><span><em>Desarrollo...<em>

_Toda historia tiene un desarrollo, este puede ser corto o largo, aburrido o interesante. Una continuación del principio, un antecedente al fin. Una parte elemental en cualquier historia... y tal vez la parte en que más cruzadas se den, ¿o serán menos?_

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos!- Exclamó Louis mientras sacaba su cetro y corría hacia la criatura de gran tamaño que estaba frente al equipo. Raphael intercambió miradas con Hachiro y se encogió de hombros.<p>

-Como que se volvió más "valiente" desde la pelea contra Law, ¿no?- Inquirió el pelinegro y desenfundó su espada.

-Jeje, es que tú no viste cómo fue pelear contra él.- Exclamó el ángel mientras golpeaba con su mazo al monstruo.

Shinto se encontraba con Alexi marcando un perímetro seguro para que el monstruo, identificado como un prímido de gran tamaño no lastimara a los peatones. El sueño oscuro usaba su apariencia de 15 años.

-Extraño tu apariencia infantil.- Se quejó el pelirrojo mientras miraba al pelinegro.

-Solo porque ahora eres el menor.- Respondió tajante el chico y siguió con su trabajo. Alexi hizo un gesto de indignación.

-Maleducado, ya verás cómo tratar a los mayores.- Masculló entre dientes para luego hacer una mueca de disgusto algo cómica.- Rayos, soné como un viejo que ya anda chocheando...

El pelirrojo se desvió y le asestó al prímido una patada en una de las piernas, éste se desplomó causando que una nube de polvo se levantara por unos segundos Alexi se hincó para que Wendy le usara como base para impulsarse y treparse al cuello del prímido.

-¡Toma esto, cosa extraña!- Gritó la castaña para clavarle una daga. El monstruo dio una especio de rugido ara luego deshacerse en miles de pequeñas partículas moradas que desaparecieron en el aire.

-Uf, y yo que pensé que esas cosas se habían extinguido tras la pelea contra Tabuu.- Comentó Alexi mientras se tronaba los puños, de repente se agarró con fuerza la cabeza mientras caía al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Alexi!- Exclamaron los otros cinco jóvenes mientras rodeaban al pelirrojo, éste se incorporó lentamente.

-Ugh... estos dolores de cabeza son cada vez peores...

Un desarrollo que termina de una manera extraña... tal vez porque así tenía que ser...

* * *

><p><span><em>¿Fin?<em>

_Toda historia tiene su fin, ¿o no? Tal vez... la historia ha sido escrita hasta cierto punto, el punto final es el fin, aunque la historia aún no termine; confuso, ¿no? En un final pueden existir los resultados de las cruzadas que se dieron en el desarrollo y, por ende, en el principio... Pero... ¿y si el fin es simplemente el principio de algo nuevo...?_

* * *

><p>Era uno de los primeros días de primavera, el cielo estaba despejado y varias nubes se encontraban esparcidas en su superficie. De repente, cuatro figuras se distinguieron entre tanto azul y blanco, cuatro seres alados. Un chico de cabello blanco con orejas de gato que se encontraba sentado en el pasto con otros dos jóvenes miró con entusiasmo.<p>

-¡Volvieron! Deshi-nii, te dije que vendrían.- Exclamó contento mientras saltaba al regazo de su hermano, éste era un joven de rasgos delicados, ojos rasgados de diferente color (izquierdo color miel, derecho azul oscuro), cabello largo sujeto en una coleta alta color negro con un par de mechones en la parte posterior azul. El joven rio mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermanito.

-Sí, sí, Ren, tenías razón, ellos vinieron.

-¡Haku-kun! ¡Ven, vamos a ver a Celes-san!- Exclamó feliz Ren mientras se bajaba de su hermano y sacudía al otro chico, este tenía la piel color gris pálido y los ojos y cabello blancos. El chico abrió perezosamente los ojos y sonrió torpemente al chico gato.

-Sí, voy...- respondió con una voz muy suave que tenía un extraño efecto de eco.

-Denshi, ¿puedes ir y avisarle a Audrey, Alexi y compañía que Celes, Yamir, Vivo y Adya ya llegaron?- Preguntó Ren mientras jaloneaba a Haku de una de las mangas de su suéter.

-Sí, claro...- Respondió el mayor con una sonrisa.

Un final que deja paso a un futuro, curioso, ¿no? Tal vez... una nueva historia venga para ellos.

* * *

><p><em>-El futuro sigue incierto.- Dijo mientras fruncía levemente el ceño y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Soltó pesadamente un suspiro y sonrió de manera derrotada.<em>

_Tomó un sorbo a su taza de té y abrió los ojos, dejando ver el signo del yin yang en su iris izquierdo. Miró detenidamente un elaborad reloj de pared con hermosos detalles de mariposas y cristales._

_-Llegará una aventura, llegará pronto, lo presiento...- rio de manera traviesa._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>¿Fin?<em>**

* * *

><p>Uf... creo que este es el final de este fic. Sí, se que el epílogo quedó corto, pero no quedó mal, ¿o sí? (llora amargamente) Ok no, ando medio sensible.<p>

Ahora sí, como lo prometí haré el Fanfic de la vida de Louis ewe. En realidad, lo voy a confesar: no tenía planeado al cien por ciento escribir ese fic, pero cuando Estela R.N puso en su Fanfic de la boda de Estela que Louis había atrapado el ramo sentí que tenía que escribir el fic de la boda, Sí o Sí.

Así que, ahora, como aviso extra, diré que si quieren mandar de una vez algún Oc para aparecer en ese fic nuevo, mándenmelo con las siguientes características:

_Cómo va vestido:_

_Eh... no se me ocurre nada más, ¿quieren alguna participación especial de su Oc ahí? (ya saben, madrina, padrino, lo que sea)_

Ahora las PD °3°:

Pd: ¿Qué les pareció?

Pd2: Eh... este fue más bien una idea express que se me vino a la cabeza, yme pareció una buena manera de culminar con Historias Cruzadas.

Pd3: Vaya, parece que Louis y Hachiro adoptaron a otro más, ¿qué les pareció?

Pd4: ¿Quiénes son Yamir, Vico y Adya? Creo que alguien por ahí lo sabe ¬u¬

Pd5: Por si las moscas, Audrey es la hija de Wendy y Matheo, es muy marimacha y tiene el mismo carácter de su madre y su abuela.

Pd6: Eh... tal vez no tenga nada que ver, pero hace unos días subí un fanart del equipo (Louis/Shiro, Alexi, Raphael, Shinto y Wendy) versión Genderbend (ya saben, cambio de género :P) Sólo por si quieren dar una hojeada a mi Deviantart (y de paso, ya subí algunos fanarts del elenco de Memory Card)

Pd7: Ahora sí, no me salté la Pd5 ni la Pd6 XD

Pd8: Uh... no sé qué más decir

Pd9: ¡Ya se me ocurrió! Denshi fue un personaje que se me ocurrió hace menos de media hora XP

Ahora sí

**¡Nos leemos pronto y gracias por haber seguido este fic!**


End file.
